Star Crossed
by Crazy Lady Wolf
Summary: When I looked into her eyes, the world fell away to leave only her standing before me in all her glory. In that instant my future was written and I was bound by my very soul to her life. Hell, she was my life, my entire reason for breath. 'Oh shit,' I thought. 'I imprinted... on a girl.' Venture on for a better summary. Rated T for reasons. Femslash. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

**For those of you who don't like slash fics, too bad, that's what I'm writing. If you don't like it I advise you to turn back. Now on that cranky sounding note, this fic is about the difficulty of being a female wolf, aka Leah Clearwater. It's set after BD and might have some stuff that doesn't coincide so perfectly with the books. I _will_ try to keep it as close as possible to Meyer's storyline but I make no promises.  
It'll start off maybe a little slow, not much rip roaring action and suspense but instead will set up some characters of mine as well as show the evolved relationship between Leah, her pack and the Cullens. I assure you, there _will_ be action, drama, suspense and all the sort eventually, but it'll take time. I'll also include stuff about the rest of the crew, Leah won't be the _only _focus, just the main one.  
I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Leah, Seth, Jacob etc. all belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer and not me (obviously, otherwise I'd be extremely famous).**

* * *

Prologue

The confusion in her eyes was as obvious as day. I looked away from her and let her hand go. The absence of her touch made me feel lost and vulnerable. I didn't like feeling that way, hell I think nobody does, but I knew I couldn't push her too hard if I wanted to keep her_. What if she decided to drop me after I told her how I felt? What would I ever do without her in my life? Would I want life without her in it? _I reluctantly glanced at her to find tears streaming down her gorgeous face. Instant pain stabbed fiercely at my chest, knowing that it was me that caused those silent tears to spill from her eyes. I resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to wipe at her cheeks, but I couldn't risk pushing her too much… I couldn't.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," I said in a pathetic attempt to get her to stop, without touching her. "I'm so sorry, I guess I should just go," I whispered lamely. I turned to leave and was more than surprised when her hand shot out and held mine in a firm grip. I turned once more but this time to face her, look into her eyes and hold her gaze. Her tears slowed and eventually ceased to only leave their tracks on her cheeks.

"Don't go," she murmured. A slow, creeping smile touched her lips as she took my other hand in hers and entwined our fingers, sending shots of electricity racing throughout my body. "I didn't know you liked me too. I always thought you saw me as only a friend. I thought…" her voice trailed off as a soft blush tinged her sweet tearstained cheeks. My heart did a weird pitter-patter, flip, explosion thing inside of my chest.

"I was afraid I misread you. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt you wouldn't be able to return my feelings." I planted a small kiss on her cheek. The feeling of my lips on her skin drove the wolf inside me insane with desire and need. "I knew the consequences for lo... liking you but I had to take the leap and tell… you even if it meant losing you." My voice cracked at the end and a stupid blush crept on my cheeks.

"I like your blush, even though it isn't that noticeable," she said softly as she took her hands from mine to cup my cheeks. Her hands felt slightly cool on my heated skin. She drowned my senses with her presence; her scent wrapped around me and her amber colored eyes were all I could see.

Gaining all the courage in my body I leaned closer to her and whispered, "I like you," before I captured her lips with my own…

My body and lips tingled when I awoke from the dream. I wanted to scream in frustration. _IT FELT SO REAL! _I thought bitterly as I angrily threw my sweat drenched pillow across my room and growled. _Why the fuck couldn't life be easier?!_

"Because you're a wolf!" came the answer from a smartass vampire downstairs.

"Fuck you," was all I could growl out before my useless tears fell silently from my eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a list of some of the known Twilight characters I'll include (could be added to): Leah, Seth, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme **


	2. One

Chapter 1  
I've always had a roller coaster of a life with too many ups, downs and loop-de-loops to count. As a kid growing up I was a spoiled brat, along with my loving brother, who in fact was the best friend a person could have. He helped me through everything I've had to deal with and never, not once, turned his back on me. Out of all the guys in my life he's been the only one to stay by my side throughout my entire life, my dad would have been the other, if I hadn't killed him. Anyway, my brother was indeed my best and practically only friend for quite a while. He tried to always protect me from everyone: vampires, the pack, hell even from my own self sometimes.

At a young age I knew my family was well established, not rich but not poor. I was a sneaky child who knew exactly what to ask for and when. And boy did I know how to play the puppy pout on my dad; he was like putty in my capable hands. My mother was more of a hassle when it came to getting what I wanted but eventually I usually did.

Around the age of 13 was when life started to begin its teetering. First of all that was the year I got my period for the first time. It was also when I had my first official boyfriend, which turned into my first heartache. It's pathetic of me to admit it but I didn't react all too well to the situation. I ended up decking him in the face and kicking him where the sun didn't shine. I was also mean enough to get basically my entire grade to give him the cold shoulder.

At this point in time I would like to openly admit that yes indeed I KNOW I was an evil manipulative bitchy kid who turned into a similar teenager. Eventually I did grow out of it, though it took a while because, for some reason, I had to go through the same lesson over and over before I learned, _damn my stubbornness._

Anyway, I felt a great amount of shame after a week went by and he sat in the corner, by himself, during lunch. I decided to take pity on him and went over to sit with him, which signaled everyone else that it was ok to associate with him. He was amazingly cool about it and didn't bitch me out, like I would have done if the roles were reversed. From there on there were many other times that not only did I act like a bitch but I was treated like one, it was ironic that I literally turned into one. _Damn karma!_ The word 'bitch' carried more meaning than anyone could imagine each time someone spat it at me.

I used to blame the Cullens for me turning into a huge fur ball but I got over that a while back. Now I just blame my own actions that I've made, _yes I know I sound so grownup._ I came to terms with the karma that I had to deal with until it was fully paid. It happened a while after Ness was born that I began actually liking the leaches… I mean Cullens. I couldn't help but refer to them by their old nickname sometimes, old habits die hard.

So, yes I grew past my utter revulsion for the Cullens for two main reasons: one, I took notice of the karma that was obviously of my own making and two, Renesmee Carlie Cullen won my heart in mere seconds; hard to believe but completely true.

After the supposed war between the dictator vamps and us time passed and Jacob, my doofy alpha, rarely left Ness's side. Since he was the alpha and I was the beta I felt it was my duty to stick by him. At first it pissed me off- no strike that it was even worse than being pissed off but I always stuck by his side. I eventually grew accustomed to the vampires' scent and got closer in perimeter during patrol, mainly because of the amazing way Esme's cooking smelled. I never really entered the 'lair' though, especially after the 'shit that went down' (as Seth so eloquently said) between me and Bella.

Jacob, I guess, got fed up with my resistance to befriending them and brought out Nessie for some bonding time. He was a big enough ass hat and got her to call me 'Auntie LeeLee'… although when Ness said it, it didn't hurt as much…

_"Auntie LeeLee!" the little mutant squealed as Jacob placed her on the ground. I surprised myself, and Jacob, when all I did was glare at 'Mr. Alpha'._

_"Jake, why did _she_ call me _that_?" I asked between clenched teeth. Worry seeped into his dark brown eyes as he glanced at me then back to his little abomination._

_"Jakey said that you wanted me to call you Auntie LeeLee, Miss Leah," the runt said. I hated to admit it but the abom- the kid not only looked drop dead adorable but she sounded so darn cute!_

_"Did he really?" I asked slightly menacingly. _

_"Yes," she answered quietly, stepping closer to Jake, as if sensing my underlying meaning. _

_"Well, sweetie, I would appreciate it if you just call me Leah, or anything around those lines would be good too, okay? Anything not LeeLee, please."Jake stared at me with wide-eyed astonishment as I spoke to his imprint. Hell, I was completely baffled with the grace that I had with the little runt._

_"Can I call you LeeLa?" she asked so sweetly, I melted. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine and I instinctively drew near her._

_"LeeLa, eh? Sure why not kiddo." She beamed at me and threw herself into my arms, catching all of us completely off guard. My body reacted by tensing up in the utmost uncomfortable way only to completely relax once she situated her arms around my waist. I heard Jake let out a huff of breath as he took a step closer to Ness and I. "How old are ya kiddo?" I asked._

_"I am now one year, three months and 22days old," she grinned. I felt my eyes go wide but made no real comment. She was so big and could speak so well for a one year old. I flicked a glance over to Jake in time to see his eyes darken and look away._

_"Well, we should get going now Nessie," Jake murmured as he reached out for her hand._

_"Jakey?"_

_"Yea, Nessie?" He asked looking at her with a soft caring gaze. I turned my face away as my stomach began to churn. For a second I forgot that Jacob was one of the imprint stricken…_

_"Can I stay with LeeLa?"Jake and I gaped at her as she smiled sweetly at the both of us._

_"Um are you sure kiddo?" I asked cautiously as she kept her arms around my waist. She nodded her head enthusiastically as she tightened her hold on me. "Is that ok with you, Alpha man?" I asked looking up from her to see his reaction._

_"As long as Nessie's happy, I'm good with it." He opened his arms for the little runt and she leapt into his embrace happily._

_"Thanks Jakey!" she squealed gleefully. Once their hug ended, she turned away from him and extended her hand towards me. I looked at the little girl and saw the entire symbolism of taking her hand in the blink of an eye. If I took her hand I would accept her, I would be overcoming the ache of an imprint, and I would be accepting someone else into my life._

_"Let's go running, I'll teach you a thing or two, Ness," I smiled, grasping her small hand in mine…_

I smiled, ending the fond memory of the first bonding moment I had with Ness. Since that I day, Ness saw me in the purest of lights. She also became the fertilizer to a budding friendship between me and the other Cullens. She loved to get us closer together and made us play dolls, which she obviously didn't like all that much herself. Eventually we (the Cullens and I), decided to convince her to ditch the dolls and take up something more… stimulating.

Apparently all of the Cullens had an affinity for racing (save Yellow-Bellied Bella), which was something I utterly loved to do; not just in cars of course but with our own amazing bodies as vessels too. We would spend hours running and challenging each other. Eventually our relationship extended from just appeasing Ness to true friendship.

As some years passed, Renesmee grew into a beautiful young woman that she would remain for the rest of eternity. Jacob obviously remained the exact same; Seth and I stuck with him and the Cullens. The bond that my brother and I foraged with the Cullens was so strong that we considered them as a part of our pack, willing to continue phasing. When we found out that they were moving we decided to go along with them, especially since our mom found a partner in Chief Swan. Seth and I decided it would be better for them and us if we went with the Cullen clan. Of course my mother informed Emily and the two planned a going away party for me, Seth, Jake and even the Cullens, which took place the day before we left. It wasn't huge or too elaborate but a nice gathering of everyone that knew of the secret world. There was laughing, crying, smacking and even some hugging going on with everyone. By the end of the night all of the goodbyes were said and we were on our way.

It was a relief to everyone when Seth and I also decided to go to school with Ness and Jake. Ness had managed to make her family swear not to share any classes with her, but Edward and Bella used me and my brother as a loophole. It was hilarious how she told her parents that she would actually love to have class with us and not them.

It was then on the first day of school that all of our lives changed, well mainly mine. As we walked in together as a puzzling group, I caught a whiff of the most enticing scent ever. I froze in my spot and searched the entire place in front me to find nothing too extraordinary, just another high school full of hormonal teenagers. The scent lingered, making my stomach flop and heart skitter. I felt myself calm down significantly and gave Jasper a thankful glance. He offered up a curt nod, a ghost of a smile briefly touching his lips.

_'What's wrong?'_ Ness projected her thoughts into my mind. I slowly shook my head and smiled at her. By the look in her eyes I doubted she was fully convinced that all was peachy.

"There," Edward motioned pointing to the door labeled 'Administration', ending Ness's chance to question me on my behavior. We followed him, trying to ignore the continuous gasps and stares we got. Once we got in, I found the source of the scent... _I found my imprint!_

Our eyes locked and I felt all the air I had in my body escape. It was as if every action I ever took led me to that moment of completion. My entire body relaxed in a way that I thought was impossible after all the pain I had experienced. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I took an uneasy step closer to my other half. Those sweet beautifully colored eyes held mine in such a way that made my soul sing.

I heard Edward's gasp followed by a curious Bella and Seth. Edward hastily and quietly explained that I had finally found my imprint. Gasps escaped from my group, the loudest from my brother, Jake and Ness. I didn't pay much attention to them because I was preoccupied with ogling at my new found soul mate.

I couldn't tear my eyes away for a second and ended up bumping into a small coffee table. Heat like no other flooded my being as I scrambled to make myself look like less of a dumbass.

"Way to go Leah," Rosalie quipped too softly for a normal human to hear. I heard some stifled giggles and shot Barbie a glare. She grinned at me before making a motion towards my imprint. I quickly glanced at my angel before I glowered and returned to the group.

_Edward can you please just get our stuff and send us away, please? I feel completely mortified right now,_ I thought to the mind reader. I could have sworn that I saw his lips twitch, even if ever so slightly. He walked over to the receptionist, worked his vampy charm, got our schedules then handed me mine. I made a beeline to the exit and didn't stop until I knew my imprint wasn't near.

The pull to my imprint was virtually unbearable; such a sharp stabbing pain pulling at the base of my neck with a force of a train. It felt stronger than any memory of any other wolf's imprint. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to calm my nerves. I already felt jumpy from being too far away but I couldn't bring myself to face anymore humiliation. In that moment, as I splashed water on my face from a water fountain, I knew that I had to find a way to be with my imprint, no matter how bad things started off, I would. My mind found that moment of connection with my other half…

When I looked into her eyes, the world fell away to leave only her standing before me in all her glory. In that instant my future was written and I was bound by my very soul to her life. Hell, she was my life, my entire reason for breath_._ Her hair fell in cascading waves of different shades of brown, from a golden tinge to a dark brown. Her cheeks had an angular yet chubby look to them which made her look utterly adorable. Those soft chocolate brown eyes of hers hypnotized me with their intensity… _ 'Oh shit,' _I thought, finally realizing exactly what happened_. 'I imprinted... on a girl.'_

My mind whirred and I teetered, close to falling if not for my killer grip on the water fountain. How could I imprint on a girl? Sam drilled into our minds that we imprinted for the sole purpose of making the best offspring to carry on the wolf gene, although around Emily he said it much more romantically, _yuck_. The fact that my imprint is a girl threw that theory out the window and left the one Ness preferred, imprinting was meant for wolves to find their one true love. That meant my one true love was a girl… a girl…

I'd always known what my sexuality was, that I liked members of both the sexes. Being part of a small Indian reservation and the daughter of one of the council members made my sexuality a big no-no, so I never let it be known unless I trusted the person enough. Seth, my parents, Emily and Sam were the only ones to know about me. When I phased and became closer to the pack it became a pack secret. Of course the main one who teased and taunted was Paul but he usually backed off after a while, he already knew I could kick his ass. From there when it was just Jacob, Seth and I, it was easier. I was never too open with my desire for girls, or guys for that matter, especially after the Sam incident when I gave up on love so it never got too awkward. When we left with the Cullens and Ness and I formed our strong bond, I told her about it too. Her response was to squeal, throw her arms around me and kiss me all over my face. From there she told me how much she appreciated my honesty and my sexuality never became an issue.

Now that I imprinted on a girl, life would be more interesting. I knew coming out would have to happen and it didn't scare me that much anymore. I finally found someone that I knew would complete me and it didn't matter to me that she is a she. All that mattered was her and me. Only thing left to do was get her to feel the same way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are _always_ welcome! (:**


	3. Two

**A bit of a jump from the first chapter. There's an introduction to the interaction between Leah and her imprint, as well as with Jacob, Seth and Nessie in this chappie. I'll be adding the rest of the Cullens slowly to the story. I'm still debating on whether or not to add chapters from a diff POV. The next chapter probably will have a part done in the imprint's POV, to add length to it :P  
And now to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

-8 months later-

I stood there laughing and joking with my friends while still maintaining a view of her. A small smile crept on my lips as I saw her laughing with some of her friends. Her laughter was like the magical opera of the most talented angels in heaven. It captivated my full, head on attention without my consent, not that I really minded; I enjoyed hearing my angle's enchanting laughter.

"Hey, Clearwater!" my friend Mary Luz said, snapping her fingers in my face. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I whipped my head away from my imprint and to my friend. She playfully glared at me and poked me in the chest. Her brown eyes laughed at me as she teasingly grimaced.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. Mary just rolled her eyes at me then laughed. I couldn't help but compare her laugh to that of my imprint. Mary's laugh was nice but it seemed to lack the magical and musical quality that my imprint's held.

"You really do have ADD, don't you?" Mary giggled. I shot her a mock glare before I glanced over to where my imprint stood. From there I glanced around her area and made sure it was clear of any unwanted assholes. "Why do you keep looking around everywhere?"

"I don't really know why," I admitted a tad truthfully. I didn't know why I always had to see my imprint, always had to catch a glimpse of her in order to feel happy and complete. I also didn't get why she had to be…

"There you go again!" she accused. I instantly switched my gaze to my sneakers, black and white chucks. Through my lashes, I hesitantly peeked up at Mary.

"Sorry, you and I both know how I tend to be." I offered up a weak smile before I looked over to where my imprint was, yet again. Her back was facing me and I could see some of her friends looking my way.

"Yo, Clearwater, stop staring. It doesn't suit you," Alex chuckled. Alex Marquez was a six foot six, well muscled, sun kissed, lady-loving jock who just so happened to also have sweet blue eyes, short brown hair and an amazing personality. He always made my insides tingle like a little school girl with her first crush -which was shocking considering I'm imprinted but oh well-, and I think he knew it too.

"I'm not staring!" I retorted. He gave me a knowing smile and looked in the direction I was just looking towards moments before.

"Sure you weren't," he and Mary said in unison. They shared a quick glance then erupted in laughter.

"Okay then if I was staring, which I'm not saying I was, who do you think I was staring at?" I asked snidely. They looked at me then at the group that held my imprint. I kept my own eyes away as to not give them any hint to who it actually was.

"Was it John?" Alex asked in a slightly hardened tone. I looked over and noticed that John was still gawking at me, and so was the rest of the group including my own imprint. _Shit_, I thought as I felt heat collecting on my face. It embarrassed me to know that not only my imprint but her entire group noticed that we were talking about them.

"It WAS John, wasn't it?!" Mary squealed. The heat on my face doubled as I glared at her. I highly doubted that my imprint's group was deaf enough to not have heard her loud proclamation.

"If you yell anything like that ever again I will NOT hesitate to shove my fist down your throat, yank out your ovaries and choke you with your own fallopian tubes. I make myself clear?" I growled. At first she looked scared shitless but then she laughed; I mean it, she literally laughed. It was no ordinary laugh either, no way; it was a bend over, clutch your stomach and piss your pants laugh. I ended up laughing along with her, which annoyed me but I couldn't help it, it was just so infectious.

"You wouldn't be capable of hurting anyone Leah," she said between guffaws. I laughed even harder when I heard her say that. _Of course she would think that!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Is that what you think?" I chuckled, once I calmed down. _If only she knew_. My laughter died out as she continued on.

"No, little Miss Clearwater, that is what I know."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," I mumbled in response.

"Hey you two, look who's coming our way," Alex said in a bitter tone. Both Mary and I whipped our heads in the direction Alex was glaring at. I felt a growl grow inside of my chest as I realized that my imprint and her posse were headed our way.

"You see what you did?" I muttered angrily at Mary.

"Hey there you guys," John Mason said as they got closer. His floppy blonde hair fell before his mocking green eyes as he grinned at both me and Mary.

"Hi," Mary replied jubilantly, completely oblivious to the tension that formed inside of me.

"Hey Leah," Olivia Nyssa Bellamy, my imprint, greeted me. I couldn't help but notice a small tinge of pink that touched her cheeks as she waved meekly at me and Mary. Her small blush instantly thawed my heart out of its icy state and sent me flying.

"Hey Liv," I smiled. I walked from Mary's side to hug my imprint but stupid John got in the way and stole the hug.

"I think that hug was for _me_ John," Olivia said peevishly, narrowing her sharp hazel eyes. I smirked when I heard her sassiness and pulled away from him. I held back my laugh as I noticed that while Olivia shot daggers at John when she looked at me her eyes grew brighter, softer.

"It was but I'll give you an even better hug," I chuckled. A small smile lifted the corners of her plump lips as I got closer to her.

"Ready?" I asked jokingly.

"As I'll ever be," she giggled. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and lifted her from the ground. She squealed and dug her nails into my arms as I twirled around and held her close to me. I laughed and buried my nose in her hair as she yelled at me to put her down. After a few more moments of twirling around I finally stopped when I felt she drew some blood from me with those nails of hers. She placed her face against my neck and growled. I laughed at her adorable imitation of a growl. In return she lightly bit my neck which made me laugh even more. I did wince in slight pain but squeezed her closer to me.

"I don't think Olivia liked that at all," John said mockingly. I let go of her and glared at him. He had a way to get under my skin by just uttering one word in that grating voice of his. I felt my body rise in temperature as I took a slow menacing step closer to him. The only thing that stopped me from finally slamming my fist into his ungrateful face was the restraining arm of my beautiful imprint.

"Well as it just so happens I love the way Leah hugs me," Olivia said. I turned to look at her blushing face as a smile of my own lit my face. My body cooled down as she kept her grip on my arm.

"So fuck off John," I said with a grin. He just rolled his eyes and looked off to the side.

"Hey, Nathan!" John shouted, waving to an even more unwanted addition to the group.

"Damn," I thought I heard Olivia say under her breath. I knew she wouldn't say that because-

"Olivia!" Nathaniel D. Rosman sauntered over to my imprint and wrapped his arms around her possessively. "Oh and hey John." His lips loomed over Olivia's for a second before he attacked them. He looked over at me after he finished sucking Olivia's face. "Hola, Leah," he greeted stiffly. I nodded in response before I turned away, wanting to hide my impatience. Once Nate and John started talking about some random stuff, I walked away.

"Wait, Leah!" Olivia called out. Turning slowly, I faced her with a small smile.

"Yes?" My patience was instantly restored as soon as she stood in front of me.

"You forgot your goodbye hug," she said, hurling herself at me. It was a good thing that I had my wolf strength and reflexes otherwise I doubt I would have caught her and remained standing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me. The animal inside me roared to life as her essence invaded all of my senses. I held her close to me, utterly entrance by her intoxicating scent. My mind was screaming at me to stop as my lips slowly made their way from her hair to her ear.

"You smell really amazing," I murmured.

"Thanks," she breathed. I felt her heart hammering against me, following the exact same rhythm as my own; _another sign of our bond_. I was just about to start nibbling on her ear when I felt Ness's warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hi there, Leah," she sang out. I snapped back into reality and instantly let go of Olivia. Fiery heat consumed my body as Ness took my hand in hers, waved bye to my imprint and guided me away. I felt mortified by my lack of restraint.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Anytime LeeLa," she giggled. "That time was a really close call." I covered my face with my free hand and sighed. It was getting harder and harder to stay at a safe distance from Olivia. Each time I caught sight of her magical color changing eyes or her smooth tan skin or long silky hair or cute sexy smile I found myself falling for her all over again. I talked about it with the rest of the imprinted wolves and was dumbstruck when they compared the intensity of their imprint with my own. My experience greatly surpassed any of the other's intensity, even Sam's and Jacob's, which was absolutely baffling.

"Maybe it's a sign or something." The defeat in my voice ignited anger in Ness's eyes. She squeezed my hand tighter.

_Don't start with that Leah! _She projected into my mind with a growl. I sighed heavily before I looked away at nothing in particular.

"Sorry," I murmured. We kept walking, to where I didn't know, all I knew was that it was away from my Olivia. I felt growing irritation build inside of me the further I went from Her. "I just can't help but think that I really am cursed!" I snapped in frustration.

_Shush up, you pup! _Ness demanded. _Look at all the attention you earned yourself!_

I stealthily looked around from the corners of my eyes and saw at least three different groups of people staring at me.

"Whoops," I chuckled.

_Darn mood swings of yours._

"You still love me," I grinned. She laughed lightly before I felt a change in the air. _Jake's close by,_ I thought as I let her hand go. Not a breath later did the alpha himself rush up to us and pick up Ness in his arms.

"Stop it, Jakey!" she laughed out. I smiled slightly at Jake in greeting before I walked away from them and towards my baby brother, who almost always stood at Jake's side. Seth wore a Skillet band shirt with a very interesting skeleton on it. He grinned at me, possibly because of the face I made while staring at the crown.

"Is that supposed to be Jesus, or something?" I asked incredulously. In turn he let out a loud booming laugh that had him shaking his head.

"I honestly don't know but damn, that reaction should have been recorded and put up on YouTube!" He was literally wiping away tears from his eyes as he walked over to me.

"Well since it's a Christian rock band and the skeleton has a crown I don't see why it's NOT Jesus. He is after all 'the king of man', right?"

"Yea, I've been told He is," he smiled. He gave me one of his signature 'Seth hugs' before he glanced over at the smooching duo behind me. He wrinkled his nose and made a face in mock disgust.

"Hey you two, the big bad blonde is making her way over here!" I exclaimed. They jumped apart and looked around quickly.

"Lies!" Jake snapped as he took Ness's hand in his larger one. I gave both him and Ness what they called 'The Look'. Of course my bff blushed as badly as her mother once used to.

"Sorry, LeeLa," she said sheepishly as she toed the ground beneath her.

"It's ok I just wanted to spare Seth from having to see you two suck face," I chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not some little kid Leah! I'm barely even a virgin!" Seth exclaimed. Once he realized just how loud he said that it was too late. We could hear a bunch of girls beginning the usual gossip as well as their giggling and crap from douche bag guys.

"Way to go bro," Jake laughed. Ness and I giggled along as Seth's face grew redder by the second.

"Way to help your rep here," I jested. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"It'll be ok Seth, you're a hottie and girls love clean hotties," Ness tried. Jake of course growled lowly in response to her calling my brother a 'hottie' and pulled Ness to him by the waist. Rolling my eyes I guided my brother away from the couple and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're a huge dweeb, did you know that?" I smirked.

"Yea I know but oh well," he sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me with him, closer to the lunch room.

"You're lucky you're my brother and I have to put up with you."

"I know. Anyway, how's school today?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow as he did.

"Well I almost stupidly nibbled on my imprint's ear but Ness saved me. Thank God, otherwise I think I would demand us move out of sheer embarrassment." I sighed and shook my head.

"I honestly say go for it sis. She makes you happy, I can tell. Each time you two hang out and do stuff I smile cause all she does is brighten your aura and you do the same to hers too."

"Stop it with all that aura stuff," I said harsher than I meant. "And just cause she brightens up too doesn't mean that she would _ever_ like me the way I _love_ her." My voice cracked a little when I said the "L" word.

A few months ago Seth started seeing a glow around people. To say the least, it freaked him out and he sought out help from Edward to look into his thoughts and see what my brother was talking about. Edward was stunned and reported that my brother had the ability to see people's auras. Of course no one really knew what he was talking about so he went onto explain that auras helped get a read on people's emotions and train of thought because it was based off of their energy. He saw the gift in a vampire he once ran into during one of his few times separate from his family. From there Seth's 'ability' grew in strength and he learned how to read auras better. He spends most of his free time researching different articles and such based off of aura readings and has even attempted to look for the vamp Edward mentioned. It kinda annoyed me. A lot.

"Sorry, I just think it's so cool! I'm starting to see colors in them now too!" He looked so happy and excited that I couldn't help but instantly soften.

"Really?"

"Yea and I have a feeling the colors mean something just like the brightness does."

"Sounds um interesting…" my voice trailed off and I looked around.

"She really does care about you."

"Why do you think that, Seth?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked back at him and his soft brown eyes held my gaze.

"Because I can tell." With that he playfully punched my shoulder and jerked his chin towards a lunch line. "Let's eat sis, you need a distraction and what better than Wednesday's sloppy joes?"

* * *

**Hope ya liked it and don't be afraid to leave a review! It'd be much appreciated (:  
****Next Chapter up in maybe two or three days or mayyybe longer, hopefully sooner than later**


	4. Three

** So, I ended up giving Leah's lovely imprint a chance to begin establishing herself in my story. That'll be the second part of the chapter, it still begins with my favorite wolf.  
And now to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

I hadn't seen or heard from Liv since Wednesday when I almost nibbled on her ear. She wasn't at school on Thursday and I couldn't go on Friday because Ness needed me to go hunting. She didn't like hunting with anyone as much as she did with me, not even Jake, so, I always went with her.

Anyway, the point is, it was Sunday afternoon and I hadn't seen my imprint in three days, I was anxious to see her again. Each time I was away from her it felt like a part of me was dying over and over again. Ness, being the amazing friend she is, offered to take someone else hunting but I wouldn't let her; it was the main time I got to be alone with my best and closest friend. On our hunting trip, I put imprinting in the farthest part of my mind and enjoyed being with my bestie as much as possible. I loved it, except for the moments that I was completely blindsided by random thoughts of Liv, like: the way her eyes changed from different shades of hazel to brown all depending on her moods, or the way she would laugh at my dorky and –according to her– funny self, or the way she would give me half hugs just to tease me. The moment we got back to the 'Vamp Den' (a combination of Vamp Lair and Wolf Den we all agreed on calling our home), I sprinted up to my room, prepared my backpack, picked out my Monday clothing and anxiously waited for Monday to near.

Seth, Ness and Jake thought I was being ridiculous, so that's how I ended up at the mall, bombarded with stupid come-ons from stupid teenage boys. _They were_ ridiculous_!_

"Leah, calm down a little. I think you almost made the last guy shit himself," Jake attempted to say without laughing.

"Fuck off," I grumbled as my moronic trio of giggling companions continued to tease me.

"Oh, LeeLa, you know we don't mean anything by it. Lighten up a bit," Ness giggled. She wriggled herself out of Jake's arms and wrapped her own arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It'd be funny to see the facial reactions of half those guys that hit on you if they were to pass by now!" Seth snickered.

"Why do you say that, Seth?" Ness prodded.

"My sis basically threatened some of those guys that she'd cut them up with a machete if they so much as looked at her funny and here you are, Ness, wrapping around her like her lez lover. I can guarantee very injured egos and slightly dark auras."

"Or those ass faces would make some perverted ass quips to piss me off, again," I said. Jake nodded with a slight snarl and possessive glint in his eyes as he stared at Ness.

"At least I'm her _hot_ lez lover," Ness giggled, wagging her brows at me, throwing a playful wink at Jake. No way I _couldn't_ laugh at that.

"Of course, no lez lover of mine should be anything other than hot."

"Leah?"

My heart skittered as _Her_ voice floated in the air around me, caressing me with gentleness reflected in the way she said my name. A blush crept its way on my cheeks as I looked from my 'lez lover' to my imprint. There stood my other half, a slightly confused look in her eyes and barely noticeable tension in her facial muscles.

"Hey, uh hi, Liv," I stuttered out.

Ness stealthily removed her arm from my waist and settled back down by Jake's side.

"Hola, Olivia," she and Jake greeted in unison.

"'Sup?" my brother said.

A subtle awkwardness settled on our group as I motioned for Liv to sit next to me. She placed herself at a distance from me and kept shooting glances at Ness.

"So, what brings you to the mall?" I asked, looking at nothing other than my imprint. Her eyes were a dark hazel color which instantly told me she wasn't in the brightest of moods.

"I, um, tried to win the contest for tickets to a Katy Perry concert actually, and you guys?" She threaded and unthreaded her fingers nervously, looking down at her shoes as a scarlet tinge touched her cheeks.

"Tickets to a Katy Perry concert? No way! Where do I sign up?" my brother jumped up and rushed close to Liv, putting his face a mere two inches away from her. She was startled, stepping back, her blush intensifying for a moment. An instinctive growl, so low that only super hearing could pick up, rumbled in my chest. Seth blushed a little, moved away from her and then closer to me, whispering a small apology that only I could hear.

"Um yeah, it's over by the food court. Apparently it's a food eating contest and there's another one that's strength based or something. I didn't pay much attention to the other one cause there's no way I could have won, even though there was a separate one for girls. I wanted those tickets though," she finished with a sigh. "I really love Katy Perry."

"Really? We do, too. Show us the way and maybe I could win them and we could all go," I said.

"That'd be amazing! Wait… you can only win up to four though."

"That's okay. I could win another four easily," Jake said smugly. Ness rolled her eyes as he began flexing.

"Or, I could," my brother added.

"I don't think a family member can win if another member wins," Liv told my brother.

"At least we have me and Jake to win." Liv smiled and threw her arms around me, making my heart stagger with happiness.

"Are you really sure that you wouldn't mind taking me with you if you win?" she asked quietly in my ear. I was pretty sure Ness, Jake and my brother could hear us but I still whispered back to her.

"Of course I wouldn't, you always make me so happy." At that my imprint's heart fluttered and she kissed my cheeks, which made my mind spin with desire and delight.

"Come on then, you guys have a contest to win!" Liv cheered, looking at Jake and I. She took my hand in hers and led us towards the contest booths. I noticed that her eye color had shifted to a light brown color which meant that her spirits were definitely higher than before. "Which one are you guys gonna sign up for?"

"We'll see," we answered at the same time. She glanced at us then at the booths.

"Okay, let's get you guys signed up!"

Thirty minutes later Jake already won the food eating contest so he couldn't compete in the other contest, which was to either last seven minutes in the ring with a pro MMA fighter or win, and winning the fight meant another 4 extra tickets. The people in charge of the contest set up a cage-like platform and surrounding bleachers in the parking lot that reminded me a lot of the Bully Beatdown stage. The situation itself reminded me of the show, with me as the bully and the MMA fighter as, well, an MMA fighter.

Either way, I decided I would rather go in the ring than show off my eating skills in front of my imprint.

"But, Leah, what if you get hurt?" Liv asked quietly as I finished some quick stretches. Slowly her caramel colored eyes darkened with concern to a droopy hazel brown. Her eyes wandered over the protective gear I was mandated to wear for the match. Her delicate hand briefly cradled my cheek, sending my heart galloping.

"I'll try not to," I replied with a soft smile. She nodded a little and chewed her lower lip in response, slowly pulling her hand away. With a grin, I pat her shoulder reassuringly before I stepped forward when my name was finally called to enter the ring. As I jumped onto the platform and entered the cage I could hear all the cat calls, wolf whistles and cheers the crowd offered up.

"Entering the ring from the right corner is, Miss Leah Clearwater!" the announcer boomed. Sheepishly, I raised my hand and gave the viewing crowd a wave. I could hear the distinct cheer of my imprint in the stands screaming out my name. A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I thought of a different scenario where she could scream my name.

"And entering the ring from the left corner is, Miss Aimee Walker!" The announcer's voice whipped my mind back to attention and I placed my focus on the task at hand. Aimee had blonde hair, cut in the same style as Alice's. Her blue eyes were striking, filled with so much passion that my inner wolf reveled in the possibility of a potentially good fight. She had a bit of height with muscle laden limbs and a thick torso.

"Shake hands," the announcer instructed. We stepped closer to each other, firmly grasping each other's hand through the provided gloves.

"Good luck," she offered in a slightly raspy voice.

"Thanks," I smiled. She gave a terse nod then walked back to her corner, I followed suit, walking to my own corner.

"Ready… fight!" the announcer boomed as a bell rent off.

Aimee went into a defensive stance, watching me with intense, predatory eyes. I fought off a smirk as I crouched into my own stance. The noise of the crowd blurred into a low hum except for the shouts and cheers of my imprint. I had to win, that was the only way to have my time with Liv out of school without her shit head boyfriend interfering.

"Great form," Aimee commented. A ghost of a smile played across her lips as she shifted her weight and beckoned me forward. "I'm sure this'll be good."

I didn't need any more coaxing; my wolf moved my limbs gracefully across the platform and initiated the fight. Surprise temporarily painted her features before the fighter recovered and smoothly dodged the blow. We continued on with the graceful dance of lunging and dodging for about five minutes, until I got bored. When the announcer gave the final minute warning, I struck out as fast as I could without using my supernatural speed. I caught her in the back of the knee, throwing off her balance and sending her stumbling. Before she could regain her balance, I pounced, throwing her down under my body. She struggled beneath me and would have gotten out of my pin if not for my wolf instincts, which kept me in complete control.

"Aimee, down for the pin!" I winced a bit from the loudness of the announcer's thunderous voice. He dropped down next to me, smacking the mat as he began to count down.

"Three… two… one!" I heard my imprint scream. I slowly rose to my feet, taking off my glove and leaning down to offer help to Aimee.

"That was pretty fun," I said.

"You're a great fighter, ever think of going pro?" she asked as she took my hand. I smiled at her, about to answer but got distracted when Liv ran up to me and kissed my cheek.

"You were magical!" she praised, kissing my cheek again. My whole face got hot and I knew I was blushing so badly that my ears were probably red too.

"Nah, fighting is just in my blood," I responded bashfully. I glanced at Aimee and saw her smirking at me before she turned and walked away. Liv just laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling directly into my eyes.

"Then you have magical blood." As her words left her lips and wrapped around me, a small shiver ran throughout my body. Her face was so close and her lips were a breath away…

"I do," I murmured, my gaze locked on her lips.

"Leah! That was great!" Ness squealed. My sense snapped back to me and I slowly and awkwardly pulled from Liv. I thought I saw a flash of disappointment cross her face before I turned my face away, hiding my own evident discontent.

"Thanks Ness," I mumbled as she threw an arm around my shoulders.

_You need to learn control, wolf girl,_ she whispered into my mind the moment she made contact with me.

"I love her too much," I whispered softly as I walked away from my imprint to claim my tickets. _This needs to work,_ I thought determinedly. _This _will_ work._

Olivia's POV

It was Sunday, just a little after noon and I was wandering the mall without purpose. As I passed classmates in the stores or food court, I was only able to muster a weak hello and empty smile which earned concerned gazes and worried questions. A small sigh would leave my lips each time I walked away and was out of earshot; I didn't want people to notice my sour mood. My boyfriend, Nathan, was too busy with football practice to pay any attention to the sadness that seemed to settle so comfortably in my heart since Wednesday.

"Hey there, Livy," Miranda, my cousin, greeted me as I stepped up to the Orange Julius counter.

"Hey, Miranda," I mumbled in reply, looking up at the smoothie menu that hung overhead.

"I suggest the Piña Colada, its pretty damned good." I turned my gaze to her, a small but genuine smile pulling at my lips. Her bright green eyes danced with amusement as she turned away from me, preparing my smoothie.

"I never agreed to it, Randy," I said, watching her move about behind the counter.

"I know ya, Livy, we have similar tastes." She tossed me a grin over her shoulder, shifting her attention from the blender to me, which turned out to be a mistake. The lid moved, which caused bits of piña colada to splatter across my cousin's navy blue work shirt and tan cargo shorts, a small amount in her dark hair. A loud squeal erupted from her, causing laughter to spill from my lips, drawing attention from the other people in the vicinity.

"Am I going to have to pay for that?" I asked between giggles. She shot me a glare before flipping me the bird, wiping at her clothes with a small towel in her other hand.

"Shut up," she grumbled once she wiped off the majority of the piña colada. I smiled, my irrational sadness temporarily easing its squeeze on my heart as I watched my cousin whip up another smoothie for me.

"Thanks for this," I said, almost wistfully, knowing the sadness was sure to return in a matter of moments. She lifted a delicate brow as she handed me my drink, her green eyed gaze locked on me, making me to fidget.

"You ok, sweetie?" Her soft tone and worried eyes urged me to confide in her. "Is it that Norman kid?"

"No," I replied, the corner of my lip curving up ever so slightly. My cousin's adamant dislike for Nathan was something that always amused me. "And its Nathan, Randy, not Norman."

"Whatever, that ass isn't worth any drama either way. So what's my little cousin so bummed about?"

I rolled my eyes before looking away, wrapping my fingers around the cool styrofoam cup that held my smoothie.

"I don't even know, Miranda. I mean, Wednesday I was pretty good, nothing dramatic really happened. It was just another day. But then Thursday rolled around and I felt sick, so I missed school and Friday too. At about noon on Thursday, a steady, dull pain just began to take over my heart. It was a heartbreak ache. It hasn't gone away since. If anything, it's gotten worse," I finished in a voice barely above a whisper. I closed my eyes, keeping my face turned from Miranda, determined not to let her see the pain in my eyes that returned along with the heartache. There was a soft creak and bang that came from the counter and before I knew what was going on, my cousin's arms were wrapped firmly around me. My eyes shot open in shock. Miranda Lillian Sanchez rarely ever held anyone that wasn't her mother, sibling or girlfriend.

"Livy, are you sure it's not that Nathan guy? If it is, I'll kick his ass, honey." I pulled away a bit to turn in her arms and face her, meeting her concerned gaze with my own steady one.

"Miranda, that's sweet, even if violent, it's still sweet, but, Nathan isn't the problem. I don't know who or _what_ the problem is which makes it _more_ of a problem." I rested my forehead against her shoulder, a shudder of pain running down my spine.

"You know what always helps me during random bouts of gloominess?" she asked, pulling her arms from me. Lifting my face from her shoulder, I shrugged.

"I don't have a clue."

"I enter contests that I had no clue about until the last minute!" She gave my shoulder a squeeze before running behind the counter again, rummaging through a stack of papers. "Found it," she declared, holding a bright pink flyer. "Check it out."

"What is it?" I asked as I cautiously reached over the counter and took the paper from her hands.

"Read it and find out."

Rolling my eyes at her, I began to read and felt my eyes go wide. It was advertising an 'underground' competition sponsored by Capitol Records to promote Katy Perry in the area… _and it was being held in our mall!_

"When the hell did this happen?" I squeaked.

"We just got the notice today. They began hanging these up at around 6 this morning," she answered, pointing at the piece of paper in my hands.

"She's absolutely fantastic! I gotta check this out, come with me?"

"Sorry, short stuff, I can't. I'm on duty here but go on, win the tickets and take your _absolutely fantastic _cousin with you!" she said, raising her voice in a playful mockery of my voice.

"Oh shut up," I laughed, rolling my eyes. An easy smirk decorated Miranda's face as she began to wipe around the counter, quietly dismissing me. "Later, Randy!" I said as I left, sipping my smoothie and feeling better than I had in a while.

Making my way to the information center of the mall, I saw large crowds gathered around four booths. The crowds surrounding the two booths on the left consisted largely of females and a sparse amount of guys and those to the right vice versa.

I managed to wriggle myself between a bunch of girls, without spilling my smoothie and found myself in front of a stand with a sign that read 'Women's Challenges'. I looked behind me and found many sharp glares and heard a few choice curse words directed at me. I felt my cheeks go read before I turned to the woman attending the booth.

"I'll just be a second. I just want to know what the challenges are, if you wouldn't mind telling me."

The woman offered up a sympathetic smile before reaching behind her for a briefcase. She took out a slip of paper, gave it to me, and then called out, "Next."

I squeezed my way through the crowd once more, my cup nearly breaking under the pressure I added as I lifted my arms to maneuver my way between the bodies.

"Fuck," I mumbled as my piña colada began to dribble out of a crack on the bottom of my cup. Wiping off the creamy liquid on my shorts after tossing my smoothie, I began to read the paper.

Apparently there were four different competitions and each one gave three different people to win. The two for women both gave me no hope. I was to either sign up for one of three food eating competitions or sign up to fight a professional MMA fighter.

"Not gonna happen," I said dejectedly. Sighing, I began to walk back towards the food court, hoping to hang out with my cousin, but ran into someone even better.

She was yards away and all I could really make out was shoulder length black hair, a white shirt and possibly blue jeans, but I knew it was her. I felt an involuntary smile settle itself on my lips as I walked towards her. The closer I got, the more my smile grew. By the time I got close enough to hear her, I felt pinpricks of displeasure jabbing at my heart.

"Of course, no lez lover of mine should be anything other than hot," Leah said as she grinned at Renesmee.

"Leah?" I managed to say. My throat felt tight as my heart squeezed painfully. Renesmee had her arms all over Leah and for some reason that bothered me. I didn't want it to show though; it wouldn't make any sense to feel that way to her, especially if it didn't make sense to me.

"Hey, uh, hi Liv," Leah said, her cheeks darkening a little. The rest of her group offered up a small hello once Renesmee returned to the side of one of the guys, Jake I thought his name was. In return I nodded to each, a half smile tugging at my lips to take off the bitchy edge I felt I was exuding. When I looked at Leah again she patted the vacated area next to her, her dark eyes asking me to take a seat. I obliged, keeping myself at a distance, not wanting to sit where the bronze haired girl had.

"So, what brings you to the mall?" my raven haired friend asked, her voice soft and calming.

"I, um, tried to win the contest for tickets to a Katy Perry concert actually, and you guys?" I replied hastily, not wanting to look like a loser for going to the mall, by myself, with absolutely no purpose.

The other guy of her group, _her brother?_, pounced like a lion, asking about the tickets. I explained and after a bit of discussion, they decided to compete. I didn't doubt they're chance to win, they were an intense bunch, except possibly Renesmee, and I had all the faith in the world that Leah could do absolutely anything.

Before I knew it, I was a part of a cheering crowd under the grey sky in the mall parking lot, screaming for Leah. I jumped and flailed my arms, my heart skittering each time it looked like she would get hit.

I couldn't understand my body's reactions whenever it concerned that girl. Each time I tried to think of it, my thoughts would trail off and I wouldn't be anywhere near an answer. Just as I began to get a small amount of control over myself, Leah pinned down her opponent and the announcer was doing the countdown. Just like that, I went wild again, shouting my head off, counting along with the roaring crowd of possibly two hundred people.

"One!" we all yelled, declaring Leah the victor of the match. My body jolted with excitement, I had to go congratulate her. I skillfully wove my way between the mass of bodies, working my way closer to my amazing friend.

"You were magical!" I gushed when I finally reached her. Going on my tippy toes, I placed a small kiss on her cheeks. She looked as fluid and graceful as a dancer during her solo performance, it was beautiful to watch.

"Nah, fighting is just in my blood," she whispered in response, her cheeks taking on a slight red. I laughed, feeling excited and giddy, wrapping my arms around her neck, looking up into her dark irises.

"Then you have magical blood."

I felt her shudder against me, her eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"I do," she breathed, her gazing leaving my eyes… to rest on my… _lips?_

I could feel her gravitating closer, feel her sweet breath washing over my face. I didn't know what to do, how to feel. I was conflicted, frozen with confusion. She was my friend, rapidly close to gaining the title of _best_ friend. Her body heat wrapped around me tighter, her lips hovering over my own. I braced myself. I waited to see what would happen; and then- nothing.

"Leah! That was great!" Renesmee said, her perfect voice ringing in my ears. Then like magic, _cruel_ _magic_, Leah's eyes cleared and she pulled away from me. I thought I saw a hint of disgust, of regret pulling at her facial features before she looked away from me. Blood roared in my ears as I saw them walk away from me, not once glancing back. Renesmee's bronze curls swayed along with Leah's dark locks, tangling themselves as Renesmee moved her arm from Leah's shoulders to her waist.

My stomach clenched angrily, the urge to throw up rocking throughout my body as bile rose in my throat. Tears stung at my eyes, but I refused to cry, I wouldn't. I wouldn't throw up. I wouldn't hurt.

In that moment, the ache returned with a vengeance, constricting my heart so much that it hurt to breathe.

I knew why then.

I knew who was hurting me.

It was Leah Clearwater.

Leah Clearwater, the girl who confused me...

* * *

**Hope ya liked the glimpse into Olivia's mind. I think I'm going to make different POVs rare. The main one I'm going to stay with is obviously Leah, but I might change it up with someone like Olivia again and maybe even Seth? Not sure what I'm going to do. Please leave a review, its always a good thing to spur on my creative juices (: Let's hope the next chapter isn't much of a hassle!**


	5. Four

**This chapter is just kinda a bit of fluff, my stress and state of sickness is taking a bit of a toll on my writing. There is something to it though, but that won't be dealt with until probably near the end of this story. And _now_, onto the main event...**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Twelve's enough, right? I mean, you, me, Seth, Jake, your family… that's… shit. What if she wants to bring someone too?" I was spazzing out.

Ness and I were in my room, her sprawled out on my bed, completely at ease. Me on the other hand, I was pacing all over, my sock clad feet moving from my dresser, to my closet, to my window and back again. I held eight out of twelve tickets that we won, wondering why I got myself in the situation I was in.

"Leah, take deep breaths. It's ok; Aunt Rosalie doesn't like Katy Perry that much and neither do my parents." She propped herself up on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands, an amused grin on her cherubic face.

"So, that means I have… wait, would Alice go? How about Jasper?"

"Uncle Jazz isn't into big crowds, but Aunt Alice _loves_ Katy Perry. I think only she'll go."

I nodded at Ness, letting go of a breath I just realized I was holding. I trusted Jasper… to an extent. He did well around humans, not a single slip up -I'm told- since an event long ago with Bella. Still, I worried, my wolf was wary of the idea of a vampire as intimidating as him to be near my angel.

"Leah," she said, a sudden sharp edge to her voice. I pulled away from my thoughts to focus on her, noticing her narrowed gaze, pursed lips and slightly flared nose. She shifted around, sitting cross legged, with her hands in her lap. _Sudden mood swing… maybe her period is close?_

"What's up, Ness?" I stopped my pacing, dropping down to sit next to her on my bed, my elbows on my knees.

"I don't get you, Leah. We all know and we can all see past your façade. Stop pretending."

Knitting my brows together, I stared at her, not really comprehending what she was talking about. I opened my mouth, about to tell her just that when she shook her head and glared at me.

"Seriously? I've stayed quiet for these few hours _hoping_ you'd say something about what happened earlier. Or maybe even say something about what's going on _now_."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked in resignation, finally understanding _exactly_ what she meant. Slumping forward and dropping my face into my hands, I let out a long sigh.

"Not really, but I know you. Plus, my dad _is_ a mind reader, so…" I looked up from my hands and saw her shrug. "Talk to me, _please_, LeeLa, I'm your best friend."

She reached forward and tentatively placed her fingertips to my cheek, allowing her mind to flow slowly into my own.

"This is what I see," she whispered.

It was a series of images of me; starting from the moment I walked away from Olivia to collect the tickets a little less than ten hours ago. I saw from her perspective the way my eyes grew darker the further I walked away from my imprint, the way my lips began to quiver, the way tension swallowed my features, aging me in a way only pain could. Ness showed me my rigid gait as I walked from her and the guys to head to the woods for a quick run. She showed me the strained smile and hollow laugh I offered up when congratulated on the win. Her touch on my skin began to waver as I heard a soft sniffle. The last image she showed of me was when I came back from my run as a wolf. I gasped. My coat, which was always so lustrous and silky, looked dull and strung out. My bright grey that, at times in the proper moonlight, reflected a silver glow looked matted, making me look like some mangy mutt. I also looked so thin and there was a weird filmy liquid that stuck to the corners of my eyes.

"You can't be serious! I _don't_ look like _that_," I half shrieked, jumping away from her touch. Her gaze was compassionate and even, not at all jostled by my reaction. In that moment I wanted to tear her to pieces. She had _no_ idea what I was going through, how I was feeling, and that _obviously_ exaggerated image didn't help.

"Jake and I talked about it, we decided it would make sense that your wolf be hit the hardest the quickest," she murmured, cautiously lifting herself from my bed. Red started to cloud my vision.

"You talked about me." My voice was low and gravely, like the growl that was building inside my chest. Familiar warmth piled itself on the base of my spine, adding to the already burning heat that was there the moment I somehow managed to hurt my imprint. "You have absolutely _no_ idea how this is! You're not a wolf! You've never felt this pain, this _searing_ pain!" I roared. My muscles twitched under my skin, acknowledging the possibility of my phase. I quickly made my way to my window, picking up my emergency clothing I always had there, hastily unlocking the latch, opening it then leaping out; I shed my human skin for the more primal one.

As soon as my paws hit the ground, I tore out of there, my legs pumped by the fuel of self-loathing and confusion. Howl after howl poured from my muzzle, filling the night sky with my music of pain. I didn't stop running, not until my body collapsed and barreled into a tree.

My vision doubled and I had to shake my head many times before anything looked normal.

_Fine! Fucking, fine! I admit it, I hurt her and its _killing_ me so badly inside_, I screamed in my mind, a howl echoing my thoughts. _What the hell did I do to her? Why am I always a screw up? Why, even after I do something for her I know she'd _love_, do I end up hurting her? Why'd I imprint on the most amazing woman only to end up being the biggest pain to her? I know I hurt her… I know it was me…_

I began to pace in a circle, my hackles up and my lips pulled back in a continuous snarl. I was so consumed in my self-hatred that I almost didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. They were heavy and clumsy, nothing like the swift and precise footfalls of any super powered being I'd become acquainted with or even the knowing gait of woodland creatures. _Humans._

I became stone still, my heart rate slowed and I lowered my body to the forest floor. Their heartbeats were fast, thrumming violently in their chests; my wolf acknowledged them as easy kill.

"Dad… I think we're lost…" a soft voice murmured. My ears pricked up at the sound.

"Nonsense, son, I've been exploring these woods for years. We're not too far from a small river," a gruff voice said in response. I cocked my head to the side, listening for the sound of running water but didn't pick up a thing.

"Dad, seriously, it's… past midnight. I can barely see anything in front of me."

"Son, if your sister could handle this, so can you," was the immediate reply.

"Yeah, well, she's more than a three hour drive from here, old man."

Close, they were getting very close now. I flared my nose, catching their scent with the lingering smell of appealing fear. I bit back the growl building in my chest; they were humans and needed my help. With super speed, I ducked behind a tree and phased back, hurriedly yanking on my clothes. _Stupid suffocating sense of duty and responsibility over frail humans_.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Dad, I think someone's out here! Hello!" I stifled a laugh. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"I can't really see anything," I lied. "Maybe we should handle this like 'Marco Polo', the pool game?"

"Did she seriously just suggest that? Must be some lost teenage girl," the older man huffed softly, but of course, I could hear him.

"Dad, Olive wouldn't do that, stop judging… That's a good idea, Marco!"

"Polo!" I shouted back.

Back and forth we went. I easily made my way towards them, trying my best to make my way noisily like someone normal. Finally, we reached each other and I was pleasantly surprised when I found two adorable guys with hiking gear and flashlights.

"Get lost like we did?" the son asked shyly, reaching forward and offering his hand. I took it and shook it briefly, wanting to avoid prolonged skin contact; that always caused questions.

"Yeah, I lost all of my things and these woods are foreign to me."

"Not wise to be out here this late by yourself, miss. I'm Jonathan Samon and this is my son, Kurt." He turned the flashlight to himself then to his son and the resemblance was striking… and familiar.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" I asked, silently cursing myself for giving into impulsive curiosity. I swept my gaze over them, taking in the striking green eyes, straight and proud noses, wavy bronze tresses and sharp cheek bones. Wolf night vision was a total bonus when checking people out in the dark.

"I don't think so; my family has lived here for quite a while."

"We should look for somewhere to rest," Kurt finally piped up. We all nodded in agreement, trekking our way through the trees with my silent suggestions guiding us.

The three of us ended up in a clearing near a stream, possibly the place Jonathan was aiming for earlier. The older man smirked at his son, nudging him roughly in the ribs and ordering him to set up their tent. I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do since I got them to a relatively safe place with a water source.

"What time is it?" I inquired. Kurt looked up at me from pegging down the stakes before pulling out his phone.

"Around two in the morning," he replied.

_Shit_, I thought to myself. I had to get back home so I could go to school and find out what was up with Olivia! _How long would it take for the two to fall asleep_? I pondered.

"Alright, the tents are both set up; let's get some shut eye, shall we? Uh… _miss_, you get a tent to yourself, Kurt and I will share the other," Jonathan boomed.

I growled internally. _These two would need my protection longer if he snored as loud as he spoke_.

"See ya in the morning, Mystery," Kurt chuckled before ducking into his tent.

_Fucking weird ass humans, shouldn't they be getting that feeling of fear I always cause in them_? Muttering to myself, I slipped into the tent I was given and rested on the tarp-covered earth.

"We don't have any more food," Kurt whispered to his dad on the other side of camp. My hearing effortlessly picked up their _hushed_ conversation.

"We'll just have to hunt in the morning," came the stern reply.

"An hour of rest, then a quick hunt and then school," I said softly to myself. I set my internal clock then let myself fall into the dark oblivion that was sleep.

...

An hour later, I awoke to the sound of loud snoring and scurrying paws. Chuckling, I stretched my tense muscles, letting out a quiet yawn before jumping to my feet and padding out of the tent. Animals always lost their backbone as soon as I, or any of the other wolves, woke up. _Guess they can sense the predators we are_. Rolling my shoulders, I listened for my _companions'_ steady heartbeats to confirm their unconsciousness. Sure enough, Jonathan was still snoring and his son slept through that.

"One last favor for these guys, then I'm out of here." I shed my clothing, a small moan escaping my lips from the feel of a cool breeze against my skin. The well-known heat of an upcoming phase rapidly built inside me, collecting under my skin until I exploded into a being of fur and fang. It felt amazing back in my fur, even though the pain of the imprint was worse, the freedom it brought helped.

I adapted instantly to my baser instincts, cocking my head to the side, my ears twitching at each sound the surrounding forest made. Finally, I picked up the quick, agile gait of a rabbit, scampering within a ten foot radius. _Easy pickings,_ was the last rational thought in my mind before I gave way to the hunt.

My lithe body launched in the general direction of the small creature, picking up on the scent without trouble. Not more than a second later did I have the bundle of fur between my teeth, trotting back to the campsite, carrying a feel of accomplishment. As soon as I set paw in the clearing, I dropped the rabbit at the entrance of their tent then marked my scent at a ten foot radius of them. If I couldn't be there to fight off any rabid animals to protect them, at least my piss could fend off any unwanted visitors. Animal instincts were gross but the law of the land held and my wolf knew them pretty damned well.

Sunlight began to stream through the line of trees that surrounded the clearing, spurring me on for the run back home. I was technically lost, so, to find my way back home, I gave into the pull of the imprint and shot off.

I would fix things; I'd make it all better with my Olivia. If I could save two lives so easily and selflessly, maybe I was good enough, _worthy enough_, for a woman like her.

_Olivia Nyssa Bellamy, be prepared, because here I come_.

* * *

**Tada! There's that chapter, hope it wasn't _too_ awful. And sorry for the lack of length. :/ The next one will probably not be up until the end of this month, classes and work are stepping up now. Please have patience and remember, reviews help the creative juices flow! (;**

**Oh and if you like my work, I'm going to be posting another Leah story up soon (as requested by my Tumblr lovah).**

**Take care, lovelies! (:**

**P.S. Next chapter will be in TWO POVs! lol who do you think it should be? Leah and...? **


	6. Five

**Okay, this chapter is a bit late and different; half of it will be in Seth's POV. As for the middle names I gave to the Clearwater duo, I'll explain later on in the story their importance . This is just to sorta add depth to Seth's ability and character. He's a bit OOC but I think it's mainly because time has passed and helped mold Seth into a man, or something.  
Now onto the main event!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Seth's POV_

"What the hell do you mean, 'she ran off'?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at Renesmee. Her eyes went wide, shock clear in her brown irises. The colored air around her shimmered, growing dimmer and more rigid as I continued to glare at her.

"Seth, cool it," Jake boomed. I turned my gaze to him, feeling my anger triple in strength. His aura flared, reaching out as if to strike at something and got darker but streaks of angry, blood red rippled throughout.

"You want me to '_cool it_'?" My voice was eerily calm. "I'll cool it, Jake, when _your_ imprint explains why my sister ran off at midnight and hasn't come back. It's four in the fucking morning, _Alpha_."

"Damn, Seth, I taught you well," a voice teased. I whipped my head around and saw Leah leaning against the door frame, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Leah!" Renesmee exhaled, her relief obvious in the way she said my sister's name. It was also obvious because her colors changed from a murky pale blue to a bright, blue-green color.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, Leah Ayita Clearwater?" I growled. Her eyebrows passed her hairline as she pushed herself off the frame to stride towards me.

"First of all, Ness, I'm _sort of_ sorry that I ran off and got pissed the way I did; only sort of though because you were in the wrong too. Secondly, Seth _Gopan_ Clearwater, don't you _ever_ fucking use my middle name again." She glared at me for a second before continuing on. "Anyway, thirdly, back the fuck out of my way, I need to shower and get ready for school. Oh and lastly, before I forget, Jacob, get your head out of your ass. I am your beta and you need to understand that I am a big part of this small pack. I know Ness is your soul mate and shit but you were _definitely_ in the wrong telling _my_ brother to cool it when not only had his sister run away, his beta did. You chose me to be your second because I don't mind challenging anyone and calling people out on their shit, so there you fucking go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the shower planning on how to present my imprint with her prize, you know, besides myself."

We all stared at her with wide eyes, gawking as she smiled then turned to swiftly walk out of Ness' bedroom door. My gaze then went to examine the shimmering, dancing, shining and rejoicing colors that surrounded my sister. Even after she left, I could still see wisps of her aura that decided to linger. It was different than her usual aura which was mainly a deep intimidating purple that didn't move too much except when she was with her girl. Now, on the other hand, my sister's color blended with more; there were swirling soft pinks, glimmering baby blues, twinkling splashes of gold and an overwhelming amount of sparkling brilliant silver slivers decorating her bright and shining royal purple. I instantly knew what the colors meant and I couldn't stop the stupid grin that lifted my lips, completely forgetting my anger. Looking back at Ness and Jake, I saw they weren't as enthusiastic as I was in that moment. Of course, that was only because they didn't see the spectacle I saw.

"Guys, ease up. Your colors are pretty… dingy, especially in comparison to Leah's." My voice was a lot more pleasant then than it was before my sister showed up.

"Explain." I rolled my eyes at Jake's curtness.

"Look, dude, you and Nessie have blue auras as your base color. Have I told you guys that before?" They both silently shook their heads. "Alright, well, here's the deal. Nessie, your color is usually this sky blue with swirls of this semi-pretty orange color, like your mom. Did you know your mom and dad's aura look like the University of Miami colors?  
Anyway, back to the main thing. Jake, you usually have this dark blue base, similar to Leah's intimidating-ness or whatever but with swirls of Ness' color like blinking lights when she's near. When you guys are close, you imprints – bleh – your colors brighten. Your colors, for lack of a better word, dance and tangle with each other when you guys are close or hug and stuff. Your emotions and stuff affect your colors and movement of your auras. Right now, for some reason, Leah's aura is doing stuff I've never seen happen before. She has _a lot_ of different awesome colors and her aura looks like its reaching out and stuff, even though her imprint isn't even here! Something happened to her when she was away, I don't know what exactly but whatever it was, it did some wonders."

The couple shared a skeptical look before Jake spoke.

"Look, Seth, we all know how Leah is when she's happy. She seemed more of a bitch now than usual, not really happy." Renesmee nodded in agreement.

"I didn't really say she was happy, I said she was different, better in a way but I meant as in expressing herself and feeling stuff. She told us all off, but did you see her shaking? Did you hear a growl in her voice? No, that's right, you didn't because something happened that made her different." I took a deep breath, briefly closed my eyes then shook my head.  
"You guys claim to care about my sister but you're both pretty ignorant. Leah was born a leader, Jake, that's why her aura is similar to yours. You felt compelled to make _her_ your beta because she was meant to be a person in power. From the beginning you've been a hypocrite. You gave her grief over the way she handled the issue with Sam but you were probably even worse with Bella. _Then_ you make her beta but you still ended up pulling shit without even consulting her! Don't fucking deny it, Charlie is a prime example. These days when something significant happens, you don't talk to Leah, you go running to Edward and Nessie."

"Seth, you're completely out of line," he said between clenched teeth. A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"No, I've just loved you all too much to say anything but for some reason, right now, I've had enough of being silent. Don't get me wrong, you're all awesome, a family to me, a pack. The thing is that none of us are perfect and a lot of us don't realize that." I shot a look at the both of them before moving on. "Leah always had the problem of thinking she was the furthest thing from being perfect, even worse than imperfect. She sees and highlights her own flaws and everyone else's too. Shit, she always calls me out on being too fucking peppy and not letting my anger go. I've denied it and stuff, but I always couldn't help but think about it before going to sleep. She had a point and you know she had a point when calling you on your shit, Jake."

"But what did _I_ do, Seth? How was _I_ 'in the wrong'? I told you what happened." Dark green and blue began to wind their way into Ness' aura, indicating frustration and the need for comfort.

"You talked about her with Jake. You dumped that image of her into her mind. Ness, you know how easily any of us change our moods. You're a half vamp bound to a werewolf; you know it from personal experiences. And you know Leah. You should have known better." My voice was firm and lightly laced with condescension which cause Jake's aura to flare angrily, again. "Can you get your shit together, Jake? Seriously, I don't want to meditate to turn off my Sight but with your overactive emotions, I'll have to."

"I have a better solution, Seth, to bed _now_," Jake commanded, his voice ringing with his Alpha timbre.

A dull ache began to pull at my joints, a heavy weight tugged at my shoulders and my muscles quivered under his command. While my inner wolf whimpered, the man I was roared with indignation.

"I'm going, _alpha_," I sneered. Using all the power of my will, I straightened my spine and strutted out of the room with my chin held high.

Once I was out of his line of sight, the tight noose of his power loosened and I was able to walk with more ease. Sighing, I reached back and tried to massage the kinks in my neck caused by that stupid voice. That was an absolute abuse of power; Jake said he wouldn't do that to us.

Tremors rolled down my arms and heat collected at the base of my spine. _Fuck_, I thought angrily. The last thing I need was to explode, ruin a good pair of jogging pants and give Jake more power over me. The worst part about being a wolf was that the strength of how intense the wolf magic affected me doubled whenever I was a wolf.

Taking deep breaths, I stared down at my shaking hands and focused intently on the colors clinging to me. A dim yellow-orange and withdrawn, my aura wasn't such a nice sight to see. More often than not, I glowed a bright, sunshine type of yellow but I realized the angrier I got, the closer to orange my color was. I narrowed my focus on the small splotches of sunshine and willed them to grow, to outshine the darker areas. Slowly but surely the spots grew and so did the small sense of happiness that Leah caused before.

"Awesome," I grinned, flexing my fingers and rotating my wrists. I was getting better and better when interacting with auras, especially my own. Humming to myself, I was too distracted by my growing ability to realize just how easily I moved. I didn't realize how my ability allowed me to walk without strain under the Alpha Influence.

_Leah's POV_

"Alright, I got it down, six for us and six for her, easy peasy lemon breezy. I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that before?" I muttered to myself as I toweled off. With a soft huff, I tossed the towel to the side and frowned at the foggy mirrors in front of me. "Can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen. Oh wait, I meant bathroom," I chuckled. There was seriously something wrong with me, but I didn't mind it; in fact, I liked it.

On my run back home, I was more focused and knew what was going on, unlike before. I wasn't swallowed my by emotions, I was in control. That's when I felt myself changing. It was different from phasing but the same; it felt so familiar and yet so foreign. Hard to describe but simple to feel. My paws felt lighter and my breath came easier, as if the strain coming from Olivia disappeared. Okay, that wasn't totally true, I could still feel the strong, incessant pull at all times.

The point was that something shifted inside of me and around me. I felt slivers of it, whatever _it_ was, circling and filling me. It didn't really make me happy per se, but it made me feel in control, something that I hadn't felt in years.

In that moment I knew where I had felt that way before. It was when, for the first time, I ran as a lone wolf. It was when Jacob split from Sam's pack and ran off to do his own shit. As soon as I saw my dumbass little brother join him, I realized I could too. I realized I could be _free_ of Sam and those other ass-for-brains. The moment that clicked, I shot off and focused my thoughts on getting away from Sam, of being liberated from him. I felt the strings that tied me to that pack being slowly and forcefully snipped. Jared's, then Collin's, then Brady's, then Embry's, then Quil's and then Paul's tie to me was cut. Finally all that was left was Sam, who was clinging to that bond, begging me to stay with him. Of course all that really did was fuel my desire to leave and so the last connection I had with the Uley Pack was severed. I felt as if I were a prized sled dog who had finally been relieved of the heavy harness that kept me attached to everyone else. I was finally able to flex my running abilities and leave everyone else behind for a while.

I knew what _it_ was that I felt; it was freedom.

"Holy shit," I murmured. "These are the types of revelations I get from my alone time; totally worth the foggy mirrors."

Singing quietly to myself, I dressed slowly, mulling over what the sense of freedom meant. It couldn't possibly mean that I wasn't part of Jake's pack; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stand his presence. The interaction between Sam and Jake was proof enough for me to know that. Oh well, there was always later to find out what was happening, in the meantime, I'd focus on the task at hand.

"Olivia," I breathed. Saying her name alone caused my heart to squeeze. I hadn't been away from her so long, but I could feel her in my heart, in my mind. She was in pain and my instincts screamed at me, telling me it was somehow my fault. It tore me up but gave me more motivation to fix it, fix us. I had to fight for her, I had to have her.

My run didn't only give me that beautiful sense of freedom; it reestablished my sense of duty, reinforcing my desires for Olivia in my life. I knew without a doubt in my mind who I needed in my life above all else. Before, I never really took the time to dissect and analyze what an imprint really did and offered. With my legs moving steadily beneath me, I pondered the most meaningful questions I had on my mind; practically each one involved Olivia. I didn't come up with any real answers to the specific questions I had but what I did come up with was better. I realized I had questions floating around that I never even really took serious consideration over.

I realized what an imprint was, well, in my case at least. Sure I had the same general characteristics of other imprints, but I knew mine was even more special. I knew, in the pit of my stomach, Ness was right and wasn't over exaggerating my wolf form. The bond between me and Olivia was stronger than any other I've ever been subjugated to experience. Even with that intensity, I could still control the pain and continue on with my day, or however long I had to be without Liv. All the other dumb guys couldn't go an hour without crying – _literally crying_ – over the fact that they were in pain. I had so much more self-control, it was crazy. Jake even turned into a weeping pile of whipped _dog_ shit when he went more than a few hours without Ness; what a fucking_ fearless_ leader.

Me, on the other hand, I was and always would be _a wolf_. Liv might have been my imprint and the bond between us might have been stronger than all the others, but that didn't mean I'd give up trying to function without her. She wasn't the only one I loved, but she was the one who I was always meant to have in my life.

My imprint was my fulfillment. My imprint was my shot at true, incredible happiness. My imprint was everything I would ever want in a mate. My imprint was my strength more than my weakness. My imprint was my saving grace.

She wasn't what the others felt towards their imprints. She didn't try to ever stop me from doing shit. She didn't abuse the obvious power she had over me. She didn't need me to be her rock because she was strong all on her own. She didn't put herself above anyone else.

She, my very own imprint, balanced me out. Where she was flawed, I brought her up. Where I was shit, she was incredible. My patience was almost nonexistent while hers was infinite. She didn't know how to let herself live with her hair down while I was the definition of wild.

Olivia Nyssa Bellamy was my destiny and it was high time I started pulling up my big girl shorts and did something about that.

I was going to walk out of my bathroom in my favorite jeans and black tee. After that, I was going to eat a large breakfast because my stomach was empty from all the intense running. Then I would patiently wait until the time was right to head to school. Finally, I would spend the rest of my time with Liv to give her the tickets and fix whatever I did.

I was going to get my girl and I wasn't going to do it alone, not anymore.

* * *

**So, there it is, right there. I'm hoping ya liked it. I was really stuck but then my inner Leah chirped up and asked about Seth which spurred this on. It may not be the longest and may not be the best, but more is on the way, I promise!**


	7. Six

**Alrighty then, here is the next chapter! I'm not sure where this came from (this is one of my very liberal, non-outlined stories) but it has _some_ suspense left for the next chapter I plan on writing. This was written in two POVs, mainly because I find it easier to come up with ideas that way. Don't be expecting this for _every _chapter, just some(maybe most). I'm thinking this story is at, or a little past, its halfway mark (maybe).  
Anywayyyy, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Come on, slowpokes and slowbro!" I said, clapping my hands at my pack and the Cullens. Each of them looked at me with varying expressions of shock, discomfort and awe.

"Leah, did you just make a… Pokémon reference?" Seth finally quipped. His eyes were bright with humor as he ran up to me and jabbed my side playfully.

"Oh shut up and get in the jeep already." Rolling my eyes at him, I pushed him towards my jeep before turning to glance at everyone else. "What?" I snapped. They all began to gape at me, their mouths hanging open in an unflattering way. "You're all gonna end up catching flies like that."

Jake was the first to recover, shaking his head violently before wrapping an arm around Ness and storming towards his black Escalade. That in turn spurred Edward into action. He shot towards the driver's end of Jake's abomination and gave the alpha pup the usual lecture of adhering to the speed limit and a whole bunch of blah. Edward shot me a look then, a mixture of amusement and confusion shading his eyes.

"And you called _me_ the slowbro," my brother laughed from the passenger seat of my beauty. I looked back at him and saw his grinning face poking out of the window.

"You're such a dweeb, ya know that, Sethie?" I jested. His response made me laugh; it was a pathetic eye roll that brought me shame.

"Being your brother, he should be a pro by now," the mind reader chuckled. I offered up a small grin to the vampire before jogging to my driver's side and slipping into my Rubicon.

The engine was already running thanks to Seth, so all I had to do was throw it into drive and take off. The top was down and the wind was blowing through my hair while I turned up the radio and danced in my seat to 'Die Young' by Ke$ha. My brother danced along with me, singing in an off key voice and laughing between lyrics. Grinning wickedly, I shut off the radio mid song and laughed my ass off when he continued to sing and his voice cracked when he realized the song wasn't playing.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I wheezed, slapping the steering wheel. Looking at him between guffaws, I noticed the blush that took over his cheeks and ears.

"Shut up," he muttered, frowning and tucking his chin against his chest. He reminded me a bit of a forlorn puppy doing that.

"Oh come on, bro, that was seriously funny." After mumbling a few curse words, he began to smile.

"Your aura is really cool right now, Leah." He reached out towards me and swirled his hand. The air around me started to feel weird, like it was being charged with some sparking heat or something. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side. "How did you do this?"

"Do what?" I watched him from the corner of my eye, curious about his strange behavior.

"Your colors are still acting as if you're near your someday lady lover," he replied.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, weirdo." He chuckled then pulled his hand away, examining it as he did so.

"I guess you don't. Oh well, I'm just happy to hear you laugh like that again, it's nice."

"Shush up, pup, none of this sentimental garbage before school, I don't want the others to think I've gone soft, plus it makes you sound like an old man." We both laughed a bit before I turned the radio back on and hummed to the songs.

We were getting close to school and my heart began to speed up. Olivia was close, I could feel it by the growing intensity of the pull; it was getting agonizingly stronger. My desire to tear out of my jeep and run to her wrapped around my heart and squeezed. I could feel the conflicting emotions she was feeling run rampant inside of me and knew that I was part of the reason she was in such turmoil. A feeling of deep unease began to snake its way under my skin, causing me to shift nervously in my seat.

"It'll be okay, sis, you'll work it out," Seth said softly. His brown eyes were filled with quiet understanding.

"Damn that stupid power of yours." A stupid grin pulled his lips, making me frown.

"Don't be jealous. I hear Embry is showing some signs of having a power. Who knows, you might come into yours soon." He tilted his head to the side and a spark of mischief lit his eyes. "Or maybe your power is extreme bitchiness," he added sarcastically.

"Not jealous," I huffed. We rolled our eyes at each other as I turned onto the street leading to school. "Right now, I'm just annoyed that you can read my _aura_ well enough to know what I'm thinking."

"It's not hard to figure out. Her silvery pink color is growing in your purple; it kind of reminds me of fireworks… actually maybe not all of it like fireworks. By the way you're moving, your aura I mean, I'd say you're nervous, really frustrated, sorta sad and kinda really scared."

"Stop fucking reading me!" I growled.

"Okay, okay, I will, just know that I'm pretty sure it'll work out quickly and easily." He offered me a small smile before turning his attention out the window.

Not even a minute later, I pulled into the parking lot, claimed my spot and nearly tore my door off its hinges trying to get out of the jeep. From the moment I turned onto the lot, I knew something was off and I had to fix it, fast. The feeling only worsened when I was parked.

The scent of blood hit me hard as I rushed into the gathered crowd of freaking out students in the front of the school. A strong sense of dread drowned me, filling my heart, lungs, stomach and everything. I wanted to slow my strides but my body moved as fast as it could without drawing too much attention. I wanted to turn around and ignore what I knew was in store for me. I wanted to close my eyes and live in blissful ignorance. I wanted to be someone else without a tie to anything or anyone. But more than anything I wanted to run full speed to the scene that was playing out in front of me. I wanted to cry and explode and take care of my responsibility with the efficiency of a supernatural. I zoned out and lived in my mind for a few seconds and before I knew what was going on, I was kneeling in a puddle of blood with fat tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Where the fuck is an ambulance? Someone get help, _now_!" I screeched, glaring at everyone around us. "Move back! Give her some fucking room you stupid-" I couldn't even finish off my insults; the sobs that tightened my throat were too much. I bowed my head, buried my face in my hands and bawled. Warmth rested on my shoulders and I felt the familiar presence of a gentle and caring essence behind me. I sucked in painful breaths and desperately tried to stop the tears.

"The ambulance is on the way," I heard Edward announce. His smooth voice and the coldness only vampires possessed were close as well as other sources of that cold. I felt them shuffle around me in a circle. I felt my brother and pack brother move directly beside me and wrap an arm around me. I couldn't decipher their words but I knew they spoke to me.

Then I felt fingers brushing the backs of my hands and my heart nearly burst. The caress was tender, fleeting, and familiar; the fingers not cold but not warm, like an in-between life and death temperature. Pulling my face from my hands, I looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes I ever saw. They were swirling with colors, like a kaleidoscope of different shades of hazel, gold and silver. I reached out and caressed the face that held those eyes, running my fingertips along the perfect slope of the nose, tracing the sculpted brows, grazing the soft, plump lips. The fingers that weren't quite the right temperature wrapped around my wrist in a loose grip.

"_It's going to be okay, I promise_," a familiar voice whispered from behind me. Shivers ran down my back, nothing like those of an oncoming phase.

Darkness began to pull at my consciousness. The grip on my wrist kept getting stronger as my hold on reality began to crumble.

"_It's okay, don't be afraid_," he whispered. Goosebumps crawled across my body as shadows danced in my narrowing field of vision. All that I could see somewhat clearly were those life altering eyes.

Everything began to fade further, the colors of those eyes were dimming and I couldn't feel anything except the spreading warmth that traveled from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers which I somehow remembered were still caressing that face.

The last thing that reached my conscious mind was the soft whisper that left those lips.

"Leah…"

_Sometime yesterday after Leah left with Renesmee_

_Olivia's POV_

"You're pushing yourself too hard!" Miranda yelled. The loud rush of blood pounding in my ears almost drowned her out, almost. "Slow down, Olivia!"

I ignored her, pumping my legs faster, pushing my limits passed anything else I ever attempted.

"Olivia!" I glanced at her, which was something very stupid to do. That small straying of attention caused me to slip on the treadmill, sending me skidding and screaming as the walking belt kept running. My head hit the control panel on my way down and the belt burned my skin as it dragged across my face.

"Fuck," I grumbled. By the slight sting on my cheek and forehead, I knew I didn't look so wonderful. "How bad to I look?"

"Well, Norman, or whatever the fuck his name is, sure wouldn't be pleased." She walked through the doorway and knelt down beside me with a frown. "No more being a dumbass." That was when she decided to finally look around the room and I braced myself. Her eyes took in the training room, pausing briefly each time she passed somewhere I obviously _worked out_. Anger began to ignite her emerald irises.

"Miranda-"

"We need to clean your face up so there's no chance of infection," she interrupted in an eerily calm voice. She gripped my upper arm and gently tugged me up along with herself. I gulped, terrified of the explosion hidden behind her composed demeanor.

We walked silently down the hall, making our way to the bathroom. Miranda opened the door and motioned me in, glancing up and down the hallway.

"Where're your mom and Ellie?"

"They're still at Redwood, probably checking in on Kurt," I replied quietly. She nodded, her frown deepening.

"Ellie's going to miss Monday's classes, I'll have Aiden drop off her assignments and any notes she missed out on." Her voice was smooth as she spoke, motioning me to sit on the toilet lid as she got out the first aid kit.

"Mom would appreciate that." Another quiet nod. "Miranda, it's not-"

"Don't." Her hair fell into her face, strands of her dark tresses hiding her angry green eyes. "Let's get _this_ over with before we talk."

I didn't say anything more, just sat back and winced through the cleaning. Even though I knew my cousin was extremely angry, she kept her touch swift and gentle. Within only a few moments, my wounds were thoroughly cleaned and bandaged. When she finished, she clucked her tongue in satisfaction and leaned against the sink. A small sigh escaped her before she began speaking.

"Earlier, you looked like some fucker shanked your puppy in front of you then gutted it and fed the entrails to a mutant gator woman on her period. Now, on the other hand, you look as if you were the mutant gator woman, or at least when you were running you looked like that. What the fuck happened to you today?"

I dropped my eyes to my hands which were resting in my lap. I kept my gaze averted before I started talking.

"Miranda-"

"Look up at me." Slowly, I lifted my eyes to meet her own. "Continue."

I swallowed. "I think I figured out what's wrong." She lifted her brow and nodded, urging me on. "Her name's Leah, Leah Clearwater." When I said _her_ name, a small flutter bloomed in my chest and warmed me for a second.

"I'm not following," Miranda said, an edge of suspicion licking her livid tone.

"Ugh, I don't know how to explain it. I mean, when I see her, I feel… good and warm and safe. When we're by ourselves, I laugh until I practically piss myself. She's the best friend I've ever had and I've known her less than a year. I hate saying bye to her. I hate when Renesmee gets so fucking snug with her or when Alex makes all those crude comments about her body."

"Oh shit," she gasped, gaping at me. "You're not fucking with me, are you?"

"Yes, Miranda, I totally am, because it's just so fun to mess with you when I'm obviously having some serious issues," I huffed, regaining an inkling of the anger I felt before.

"Well, then, I think it's obvious what's going on. You are developing _intense, sapphic_ feelings for this Leah girl." The anger I heard in her voice before was absent.

"But I… I have a boyfriend." _There was absolutely _no_ way I had those types of feelings for her. _"She's my best friend and I'm dating Nathan. Nathan is my _boy_friend. I like it when he kisses me and holds me and lifts me off the…"

"If you say bed, I will kill you," she growled. A little, slightly hysterical laugh escaped my lips.

"Not the bed, but… shit, this isn't making any sense. I've never had any feelings like this for anyone, let alone a girl. I've never been attracted to one. I love you, Randy, but I don't… I'm not a… lesbian." I looked down again; I couldn't face her.

"What is it you're trying to keep from me?" my cousin asked gently.

"Nathan doesn't lift me off the ground… _or_ twirl me… Leah does."

Just then arms wrapped around me, engulfing me in a warm hug. I buried my face in her shoulder, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry out of frustration _or pain_. Once my breathing returned to normal, I turned my face and looked at her with a watery smile.

"This is the second time you've hugged me today," I said simply. She laughed, kissing the bandages over my temple before releasing her hold on me. The tears that welled up in her eyes didn't go unnoticed as I wiped at my own face.

"Don't get used to it," she teased. "Olivia, I get that you're scared, but being in denial won't help anything." Her tone was void of any teasing then. "When I first realized that what I felt wasn't what most people would say was _normal_, I freaked and went into major _self-phobia_ as I call it. I hated myself for being different… I was ten, Olive, _ten_. When I came out to Mom, I was so scared, but I couldn't deny what I felt anymore. I was done pretending to be a big slut who jumped any guy who looked at me. Did you know I bullied the most beautiful girl ever because I had the hugest crush _ever_ on her?" She shook her head in self-disgust, balling her hands into tight fists. "For eight years, I was the biggest bitch and I couldn't do that anymore."

"Miranda, I'm not a homophobe. I just know that I've seen enough naked girls in the showers to know that there's never any tingle… down _there_ like there is when I see a hot guy with his shirt off."

"Sweetie, you do know what a bisexual is, right?"

A blush exploded on my cheeks, spreading down my neck and reaching the tips of my ears.

"Yes," I hissed, my embarrassment written clearly all over my face.

"You could be bi," she said, obviously trying to fight a smile.

"You're not getting it. I have never felt anything for any girl at _all_. How could I be bi if that's the case?"

"It only takes one, Olivia. And it's not all about making your lady bits tingle, it's about feelings. Apparently, Leah makes you feel something more than Nor- I mean _Nathan_ if you thought of the twirling. Look, don't be scared. I'm going to be here for you through it, okay?" The sincerity that rang in her voice was mirrored in her eyes.

"I love you, Randy; you're the best cousin ever."

She playfully punched my arm and shrugged. "I try." She turned to walk out the door before she glanced back at me. "Don't take out frustrations on exercise equipment again, okay? That shit's expensive and can seriously mess you up." With that finally addressed, she walked out of my bathroom and towards my living room.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," I confessed to my mirror, gazing at my image reflected there. I didn't look too bad with the bandages and such, but I thought of a mummy almost instantly.

"Nathan really _won't_ be pleased," I huffed, following the path my cousin had just taken out of the small bathroom.

My cousin had plopped herself down on my favorite couch and reached for the remote on the coffee table in front of her. She glanced at me with a small grin lifting her lips and twinkle in her green eyes, before turning her attention to the television.

"What's that for?" I asked, quirking my brow as I did so. She just laughed and pat the cushion next to her.

"You'll see," she smirked. I bit my lip, slowly making my way beside her before sitting down. My cousin was well known for being able to come up with various ways of strange and unusual punishment.

"Randy," I said cautiously. Her smirk just grew as she clicked through the channels.

"Ya know, I love you and your _amazing_ sister, who just so happens to have my taste in some wonderful shows."

"Riiiight," I nodded, drawing out the word as a sense of dread settled in my stomach. _She wouldn't_.

"I love that she remembers to schedule them on your DVR, that way I can catch up on episodes I haven't had time to watch before."

And just like that, realization hit me like a freight train but it was too late, Randy had a firm hold on my wrist and she was already on the DVR menu. I tried to squirm away and had a very brief second or two of pleading for mercy but she didn't budge.

"Randy, please, don't do this. They messed it up so badly; don't do this to me," I whimpered. It was no use, she hit the play button and my living room was filled with the upbeat narrator of my most favored and hated show.

"_So here's what you missed on Glee_…"

I groaned, covering my ears, closing my eyes and childishly chanting, '_la la la, I can't hear you_!'

Miranda began laughing, tossing her head back and clutching her stomach.

"You deserve this!" she declared between guffaws. The death glare I shot her just made her laugh harder.

"I _told_ you, I'm not watching it until Klaine and Brittana are officially back _on_! I vowed to leave the show alone until then!"

"Chill, it's a repeat episode we kept saved, it's _I am Unicorn_ so calm your tits, Bicorn." I blushed at the nickname. "Oh shit! That should have been a dead giveaway! You didn't acknowledge it and I kept brushing it off but you ogled the hell out of HeMo and Nay-Nay as much as I did!"

"There are such things as girl-crushes, Unicorn. Plus, I don't have to be lez or bi in order to support such cute couples," I pouted.

"True, but I'm sure there's a part of you that recognizes what's going on. Like I said, you don't have to be afraid; I'll be there for you throughout this… journey. Just don't pull a Karofsky, kay?" Of course my cousin would pull a Glee reference.

"Whatever, just hush, HeMo is being cute."

"She sure is," Miranda winked.

We shared a giggle then sat back and watched a couple of episodes in relative silence. All the while my mind was chewing over my sexuality and wondering about certain raven haired beauty. My thoughts kept whirling around in my head and eventually we fell asleep on the couch.

"_No!_" I shrieked, jolting myself awake. My heart was hammering wildly in my chest as I kicked at blanket around my legs. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I mumbled to myself.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my mom asked. Her soft blue-grey eyes held my gaze as she walked into my room. She had her shoulder length blonde hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and _still_ managed to look as if she belonged on the catwalk in Milan.

"Where's Randy? I thought we fell asleep in the living room?" My voice was breathy, as if I just finished running a marathon. Her lips tugged down into a small frown.

"Sweetheart, don't you remember? When Ellie and I got home, we woke you up and you came in here and Miranda bunked in the guest room." She reached forward and ran her hand down the good side of my face. "She told me you had an accident in the E room." I winced at the memory and worried about my mom finding the room in ruins. "At least you're not that hurt and the room isn't in such bad shape."

Randy must've been the Super Cousin she was and cleaned up my mess. I owed her.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"It's six, so time to get ready for school." Thankfully she didn't go back to the _what's wrong_ question.

I nodded and waited until she left my room. Once I was sure she was long gone, I threw myself back against my pillow and let out a long breath.

"I fucking hate nightmares," I told my pillow. My heart was still beating a little too fast as I got up to get dressed. "It's a 'fuck it all' day today." I hastily gathered some sweatpants and a decent looking plain t-shirt.

"I call the shower first!" I yelled, hoping Ellie wouldn't protest.

"Shut up, Bellatrix, I'm trying to sleep!" was the annoyed reply as I made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was in, I went to the shower and ran the water, slowly stripping out of my clothes and looking at myself in the mirror as I gingerly took off my bandages. The gasp of surprise that left mylips was inevitable as I gazed at my reflection. While the gauzy material of the bandages held light traces of blood, my face looked as if I just got a wicked sunburn.

"What the actual fuck. This _can't_ be real life." Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I stepped into the warm water and lost myself in the sensation. It felt as if Le- "Stop thinking about her when you're trying to relax," I admonished myself.

I spent the rest of my shower trying not to think of _her_ or the creepy images I awoke with at the forefront of my mind this morning.

When I stepped out of the bathroom my mom tossed my backpack at me. Her smile was sheepish as she ran around the kitchen and living room in a flurry.

"Sorry, Hun, I'm in a rush today and need to borrow your car," she explained as she snatched up some toast and grabbed for my keys that hung on the hook under my name.

"Sure thing, mom, no worries, I'll just catch the bus."

"Don't be silly," she said, walking towards the front door. "I'll drop you off since I'm pretty sure you never eat breakfast here anyway." She waved me forward and I knew there was no use in arguing so I just followed her out the door and to my car.

"Buckle up, honey," my mom instructed as she backed out of our driveway.

"I know mom," I answered in the typical whiny voice I knew annoyed her, but in a good way. As expected, she rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle.

"You're lucky I love you so much, twerp."

"It's sooo obvious you do with such _amazing_ terms of endearment," I replied with light sarcasm.

"Do you want to keep this playful banter or do you wanna hear about your father and brother?"

"Okay, okay, how are they doing?" I asked, dropping all hints of sarcasm from my voice.

"They went out hiking and we didn't catch them before they left."

I burst out laughing, nearly choking on my own saliva as I tried to calm myself. "You're kidding, right mom?"

"I kid you not, they went camping." The smile in her voice was understandable. My brother was _not_ the camping type; he was more into sports and videogames.

We spent the entire trip coming up with different scenarios of my dad and brother running into trouble while out in the wild. When we pulled into school I felt much better.

I bid my mom a brief goodbye before looking around. The parking lot was only semi occupied; there were still quite a few empty parking spaces. I grinned seeing my spot empty; everyone knew where not to park. I had endless patience with most things but messing with my parking spot was a big no-no.

"You mother fucker! Stop!" someone yelled. I turned and saw a burly guy barreling towards me. "He has a knife!"

I was frozen in place as he rammed into me, stabbing at my side as he did so. I fell in slow motion, watching the guy's back as he continued to run away.

Flashes of my nightmare ran through my mind. _Dark, angry and frantic eyes locking with my own. Smooth skin only marred by a single scar. Straight white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Frightened statues. Shadows dancing around me. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. _

"This isn't real life," I said as blood began to spill from my mouth. My voice sounded so weak and hoarse. I closed my eyes, unable to manage the energy to keep them open. My mind reeled and it felt like only seconds before I felt my body tingle all over. Without opening my eyes, I knew _she_ was kneeling beside me. I felt her crying next to my body. My slowing heart skipped a beat when I heard her angelic voice filled with such desperation.

"Where the fuck is an ambulance? Someone get help, _now_!" '_Now_' was punctuated with low growl. "Move back! Give her some fucking room you stupid-"

Whatever else she was going to say was lost to the sobs I felt rocking her body.

Someone said something about an ambulance coming and I knew it was like in my dream. I knew that I was surrounded in my own life blood. She was crying because of me.

The need to comfort her was overpowering, giving me enough strength to open my eyes and reach out to her. The second my fingers touched her skin pain erupted from my wound. _'Shouldn't I have felt pain earlier, like when I actually got stabbed_?'

Her dark, gorgeous eyes met mine and I saw into her heart which eased the sting. The beauty laid out before me was utterly astounding. My mind raced to find words good enough to describe the splendor she showed me and before I understood what was happening, she was touching me. Her fingers tenderly ran along my skin, sending tingles shooting throughout my body.

She gave me energy through her caress. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was holding on to her wrist. Her eyes widened with apparent shock and her hand stilled, frozen on my cheek.

Our gazes remained locked on each other as strength began to blossom within me. My hold on her got a little more firm and I felt strong enough to possibly say something. There was only one main thing I wanted to say and I felt closer to my goal of speaking.

"Leah," I breathed as my consciousness finally decided to falter and send me spiraling into a dark abyss.

My mind screamed with fear because I knew something really significant was going to happen that could kill me but the worst part was I couldn't tell her exactly what I wanted to.

* * *

**So, there ya have it. I'm hoping ya enjoyed the weirdness that is the expression of my rambling mind. I have some special stuff in store for a few lucky (or maybe unlucky?) characters. The next update might be within the next month, but I'm not entirely sure.  
Reviews and PMs help the process *hint hint* lol anyway, never fear for this story, I don't plan on abandoning it any time soon.  
Also, anyone that enjoys Glee (Santana) fics, I have one in the working, it might only be a one-shot, but I have an idea for a full on story if enough people like it. If I continue with _that_ story, it would be a Brittana fic fosho. (I love me some Brittana and fem slash.)  
Have a great new year, y'all! Hope to talk to some of ya soon (: take care til next time!**

**P.S. look for me on tumblr at crazy-lady-wolf .tumblr .com (without the spaces, obviously lol)**


	8. Seven

**So, here's something that I thought would_ lead_ to something very interesting aka a certain someone discovering some interesting abilities.  
In this chapter, we get to see some dirty little secrets revealed, well mainly dirty _big_ secret.  
Oh and like I've said before, this story isn't outlined at all and I have nearly no clue in what direction its heading. If you have any suggestions or something or think the pace is too slow, too rushed or even just right, let me know. If you think its too disjointed, please let me know, I want to write this as well I can. I like getting feedback so please don't be afraid to review or message me. A special thanks to all who have actually PMed and reviewed, it helps with the inspiration and such! :D _And_ you can also find me on tumblr. I have my questions open for anons. **

**crazy-lady-wolf at tumblr dot com  
**

**Anywayyyy, enjoy!**

Added Note: the _italics_ during the present part of the story either mean _he _is talking or it's Leah's thought or just meant to add emphasis.

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Sweetheart, wake up_."

"Five more minutes, I promise I'll make it for class this time," I murmured in reply. My eyes felt heavy and my entire body was sore, a very foreign feeling after being a wolf for so long.

_Wait a minute_, I thought suddenly. _I'm a wolf… that means…_

"Dad?" I called out slowly, cautiously.

"_Wake up_," he cooed softly. "_Open your eyes, little Kwoli_."

I hadn't imagined my dad's voice since I joined Jake's pack and he _never _called me _that_ before.

"Dad, don't go again," I whispered as I opened my eyes. The sight before me made my heart hurt, breath catch and eyes water. "Dad?"

"_It's me, Lee_," he answered. There was bright light surrounding the man that stood beside me. He had shoulder length, dark hair that was highlighted by streaks of grey and white. The crow's feet and laugh lines that decorated his face were the exact same I remembered from Sunday mornings at the breakfast table. The soft brown eyes that peered at me were lit up with mischief, like the time he surprised Mom on the Fourth of July with a picnic on a floating dock on Lake Crescent. His smile was playful and boyish, reminding me instantly of my brother.

The light that surrounded him dimmed so that it wasn't physically painful to see him, just emotionally.

"Daddy, you look so… _real_," I said, trying to blink back my tears. His smile then turned sad, aging him in a way only sadness could accomplish.

"_I'm real_." His voice had a strange, rumbling quality to it that sounded like gentle thunder.

"But you're…"

"_Dead_," he stated simply. The word rang loudly in my mind, causing my body to jolt and heart to hammer angrily in my chest. That was when I noticed the white sheets that I was tucked into.

"Am I dead too? Fuck, what about… about _her_?" I couldn't muster the strength to actually say her name out loud, it could jinx something that hopefully hadn't actually happened.

"_Language, young lady_," he chastised in perfect dad fashion. "_And to answer your question, you're not dead and neither is she_."

"Then I hit my head and I'm hallucinating." Nothing was making any sense.

"_My little Kwoli, still looking for the rational solution, I see_," he chuckled. "_You're not entirely wrong but you're not entirely right._"

I shifted in the bed, sitting up and leaning on a pillow as I looked around the room I was in. The walls were a soft shade of yellow which went nicely with the light green couches and chairs in different areas of the room. There was a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite to me. It smelled like vanilla and orange blossoms, so that definitely meant that I wasn't in a hospital, contrary to what the heart monitor and super white bed sheets indicated. The air also held the distinct scent of the Cullen clan and my pack, so I knew I was near people I trusted... _but what about _her?

"What's going on, dad? Why can I suddenly hear you again? You stopped talking when I joined Black. Why the fuck can I _see_ you now?"

"_Leah Ayita Clearwater, your mother and I taught you to respect your elders and even with my current status, I demand such respect_," he boomed. I cringed; his voice was undeniably like thunder, especially when he was upset or whatever.

"I'm sorry, dad," I apologized halfheartedly. "I just need to know about her… she's my… she's," I couldn't get myself to say it.

"_She's your imprint, I know_." His voice was soft again and I felt my heart slow to its normal pace. He reached forward slowly, stopping short a few inches from actually touching me; sadness flashed like lightning across his features. "_You've grown so much, Lee, grown into such a strong young woman. I'm very proud of who you are and who Seth is too_." I sat silently, afraid to move or say anything in fear that he'd leave again. "_I'm sorry I haven't been much help in your life, but I… I couldn't interfere once you went with your brother and Jacob; there are rules_."

"Wait, what?"

"_It's nothing for you to worry about… for now. There's a reason I'm here, Leah, you're not hallucinating, you're halfway dreaming but this is an actual experience_." I blinked slowly at him, still completely lost, which he picked up on real quick. "_Do you remember the story of the Third Wife_?"

I felt a scowl immediately take over the blank look on my face. It enraged me to no end that even after such a sacrifice the woman was left unnamed. Some levity returned to his eyes as he nodded slowly.

"_I'll take that as a definite yes_." He pulled back his aged hand then, turning around to pull a chair next to my bedside and sit. "_Would you mind reminding this old man of it_?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Taha Aki, the Third Wife's husband, was the last wolf to remain once the Cold Woman killed who was left of his son's pack. He was a great warrior, but had been out of practice for many years and was pretty old. He was losing and the Third Wife couldn't bear losing her husband and tribe so she did what she had to. She took the knife of one of her sons and stabbed herself in her heart, spilling her life blood in order to distract the Cold Woman. It worked better than she hoped, with the last breaths of her life she saw her youngest sons phase and destroy the Cold Woman. Once the vampire was taken care of, Taha Aki spent days next to his… imprint's body then left to never be seen again."

"_Correct. She was the first known imprint in all of Quileute history but so little was known about her. I knew her story was your favorite and you spent so much of your childhood and teenage life trying to find more stories of the women of our tribe but never really found much_." He put his elbows on his knees then rested his chin on his hands, watching me as he spoke. "_Dying… it opens your eyes to the past and to some of the future. Our ancestors, I've seen some of them_."

My eyes widened and heart skipped a beat. "Dad, what's her name? Did you… did you get to meet her?" _Holy shit that is _incredible_!_

"_I met her and Taha Aki, but she doesn't remember her real name_."

"What the… buck?"

"_You see, death, it's fluid, like a step up from normal living. When I died, you needed me so I stayed, I remembered. I couldn't show myself because w- of reasons. But I tried to reassure you that my death, it wasn't your fault, do you remember that_?"

I nodded once, recalling that memory as if happened only yesterday…

_…_

_"_Leah… Leah, wake up_," a voice prompted softly. _

_I rolled over, feeling grass tickle my face and moisture touch my bare skin. Panic filled my chest as my eyes shot open and I covered my breasts as best I could with one arm and my lower half with the other. _

_"Where the fuck am I?" I growled aloud. My head was pounding and my body felt as if I went through some crazy ass work out._

_"_There are some clothes behind the tree with the claw marks_," said the same, familiar voice that roused me from my sleep. A shiver ran down my naked spine. _

_"Daddy?" I implored. I scanned the area around me and didn't see him, but his voice, it sounded so close and… real._

_"_Ayásochid_?" my dad's voice asked gently. _

_"Daddy, I saw you die… you're not here… I killed you… I'm going insane!" I screamed and dropped to the ground. My knees hit the forest floor painfully but the sting only lasted a breath of time. "I killed you, I killed you, I killed you." My sobs wracked my body, as I repeated my crime to his voice. _

_"_My Little Pitichu, quo pat_." His soft voice swirled around me like the wind, filling me with memories of all the times my dad comforted me. "_What happened was destined; it was my time to go and your time to grow. I know you aren't cold right now but you should go put your clothes on in case any of the boys are near_." _

_"Dad, am I really a wolf?" I couldn't get myself to talk any louder as I made my way behind the tree he had described and sure enough, there were three piles of clothes, one of shirts, one of shorts and the other of socks. I dressed slowly, pulling on a sock at a time, stiffly slipping into the shorts, rigidly tugging my head through the shirt._

_"_You are_," came the gentle reply. A sudden weight settled in my heart as I nodded. _I really killed him_, my mind whispered._

_A breeze passed through the trees, rustling the leaves, stirring up the soft sounds of the animals around me. The wind twirled around me, filling the air that surrounded me with the scent of my dad's favorite cologne and worn leather. Silent tears fell from my eyes as I began to walk through the woods, following the sound of my dead father's reassurances… _

_…_

"_From that day forward, I spoke to you when you really needed it and no one heard me. During the moments I wasn't with you, I was learning, watching and figuring out more ways to help your journey like a father should. Sweetheart, what do you know about your imprint?_"

His question seemed weird to me and completely unrelated to the story of The Third Wife, but I tried not to let it show as I answered him. "Olivia Nyssa Bellamy lives with her mom, half-sister and step dad —who is away in Afghanistan— and her dad lives in another town with her half-brother. She has a stupid turd boyfriend and some annoying friends. Her eyes seem to change color with her mood. I'm pretty sure her favorite color is green and she loves steak, a lot. When she's really nervous, she bites her lip a little before…" I let my voice trailed off when I noticed my dad was staring at me so intensely. "Do I have something on my face?"

"_Do you know what her name stands for?_" he asked seriously.

"Olivia means peace, Nyssa means fairy and Bellamy means something like handsome according to the internet," I replied, blushing. I couldn't help but see what my girl's name stood for and if it actually went with her, which it did.

"_Olivia is derived from Olive, which stands for peace, yes. Nyssa is Scandinavian for little fairy, yes. And while Bellamy is Old French for handsome friend, that wasn't the intent of her last name. Her last name is loosely based on the Latin word bellum which means…_"

"War." He nodded slowly, his eyes trained on me like a hawk. "Peace, fairy and war, what does that matter, dad, they're just names?"

"_Growing up, what did we read_?"

"A bunch of stuff." He nodded again and made a 'go on' motion with his hand. "We read everything from Shakespeare to Jane Austen to Homer. Some of our favorites were _The Odyssey_ and Dante's _Inferno_."

"_In all of the Greek literature we read, what was something they said about names? What did Odysseus say to Polyphemus_?"

"Names are powerful. He used a name, the name Nobody, to trick the Cyclops and get away; but what about Shakespeare?"

"_Lee, Juliet was a young, naïve girl. That's who I'm assuming you're referring to when you say Shakespeare, am I right?" I offered up a sheepish smile. "She said she would 'refuse' her name, but in the end, she died because she couldn't._"

"Dad, I'm so confused, why did this turn into lit class?" He shook his head and sighed.

"_There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't and right now I can't even tell you why I can't. What I can tell you is a little about a missing wolf gene carrier, now that I hinted something about your imprint_. _An unknown descendant lives, branching from the Black family_." I was pretty sure my eyes temporarily popped out of my head when he said that, the missing wolf not about my girl. I'd save finding out more about her for later when I wasn't talking to my dead father or finding out about a possible new packmate.

"Whoa, there's another person kinda like Embry? Wait, dad, who's his dad?" I couldn't keep the excited edge from my voice, all the wolves wanted to know. Turns out that was the _wrong _question. His eyes got hard and the corners of his lips straightened into a thin line.

"_His father will come forward soon enough. Leah, we aren't talking about Embry right now; we're talking about our tribe and a possible new addition to your pack_." His voice was stern, like the time he caught me sneaking into my room smelling like vodka.

"Okay," was all I said. He nodded.

"_In the early 1910's, the Spanish Influenza hit, taking a great toll on people's lives; very few that were struck by the sickness survived. A boy, around the age of 17, became ill. His mother, Isabel, was fortunate enough to be spared of the illness in order to tend to him. The boy, Alexander Jaime, grew strong enough to travel with his mother toward the west. They_-"

"What happened to his dad?" I interrupted. His brows pinched together as he tilted his head to the side, as is he was listening for something.

"_His father was never part of his life; his only family was his mother and him." _My thoughts went back to Embry and sympathy filled my heart_. "Either way, his father, Edward, was one of the first to fall ill and pass on. Now back to the story, they traveled until they reached a body of water, the beach of La Push. Ephraim was the chief during that time. While the rest of the tribe was weary of accepting them onto the land, Ephraim chose to accept them and help them along with his wife, Martha and twin sisters, Susanah and Deborah._  
"_After a few weeks, Ephraim considered Alexander as son he never had, growing close very quickly. At that time, Ephraim hadn't phased yet and wasn't a father. He wasn't the only one to grow close to the boy; his sisters' affections grew to the point of puppy love. Alexander wasn't entirely bright when it came to social interactions so he confused the two often. Ephraim didn't discourage their interactions but only because he didn't know the extent of their feelings. Once Martha became pregnant with William Sr., the twins took that as their opportunity to duke it out for Alexander's love without their brother's meddling. Deborah was the victor, claiming his heart and out shining her sister, marrying him within a month; Susanah was not happy in the least. She orchestrated a plan in order to win Alexander back.  
_"_A year since his arrival to our lands, which was a month since his marriage, his mother grew fatally ill, giving Susanah her opportunity. She doted on him, posing as Deborah while in actuality, Deborah was away at the Makah Rez. Alexander was completely oblivious, taking her affection as he would his wife's. On the night his mother passed, he had relations with her as his wife, not realizing his grievous mistake until his wife returned unannounced in the morning to find him in bed with her twin. Deborah was broken and demanded he leave, which he did.  
_"_He settled in Seattle, lived a life of solitude without any communication with his Quileute family. Susanah sought him out after she discovered her pregnancy but he wanted nothing to do with her. She begged and pleaded, not daring to tell him about her condition until it was obvious she was in fact swollen with _his child_. Finally, she pulled the pregnancy card, forcing him to listen and when he did, he took full responsibility. Ephraim was outraged, but since he loved his sister, he allowed her to stay on the reservation so long as she gave both the child and Alexander up_."

"He did _what_?! I know what she did was messed up and she deserved to be punished, but _her kid_?"

My dad nodded sadly, his dark eyes halfway there and halfway gone. "_She agreed because she realized that she needed her family, her twin, more than she did her child or the man who she betrayed Deborah with. Deborah eventually calmed down and forgave her but she could not stand the sight or reminder of her worthless husband. Deborah was actually the one that demanded Susanah let go of her child_."

"How didn't I know this, or the other guys? Does only the council know? How about Sam, does _he_ know? That asshole, he knows, doesn't he? How could he… how could _you_ keep that from me- I mean the pack?"

"_Ephraim was chief and he cared for the privacy of interpersonal relations within his family and pack. He couldn't look weak to our people by having such atrocities within his own family. He hid Susanah away while she was with child and nobody questioned it because she was known to be impulsive and illusive. Everyone was also glad when Alexander was away because the majority did not accept him and still labeled him as an outsider; therefore, no one ever spoke of him. _  
"_When Jamie was born, Alexander took him away after he swore to never return to Quileute lands. They travelled east and settled into a new life where Alexander eventually remarried and pushed away what was once his life. Jamie grew older without real knowledge of his origins; instead, his mind was filled with fabricated stories of his father. Because of the Quileute bloodline that touched Alexander, his descendants maintained a strong connection to the wolf gene but were blessed enough to not encounter the catalyst, vampires. Until now, that is._"

I sat there in my bed, staring at my dad's dead serious face – no pun intended. I opened and closed my mouth, attempting and failing to come up with something to say. We had another possible pack brother walking around at risk of exploding any moment because…

"Until now? That means that he's in trouble!" I struggled to tear out of the stupid bed sheets that trapped me. _Where the hell did the Cullens get such tough sheets_?

"_Calm down, Little Kwoli, Alexander's descendant was blessed with many, many gifts. If there's one wolf from the Black family that could survive anywhere, it's that spunky kid_." He smiled at me, and I had to bite my tongue in order to keep from asking him what was up. He had the same look in his eye each time he had a surprise in store for me and each time I asked, he postponed showing me whatever it was.

"You and I both know I loathe surprises." His smile grew and I fought the temptation of smacking his arm like old times. I worried that if I tried to touch him, he'd disappear again and never come back. Even if he were a figment of my imagination due to experimental drugs Dr. C pumped into my veins, I loved seeing my dad again; it had been so long since I had a clear image of his face and voice.

"_I know, and that's why Seth and I always loved to try and surprise you; now, time for you to fully regain your consciousness and speak to the others. They'll be skeptical but tell the Mind Reader 'Alan Marius' and he should believe you_." He stood slowly, reminding me of the last years of his life, how he walked a little slower and grumbled a little louder. "_I love you, Little Lee and I'll be watching over our family_." That was when my dad leaned over and placed a small kiss on my forehead. Where he kissed me, a burst of tingling sparks exploded across my skin down to my eyes, blinding me…

"Leah?" someone prompted gently.

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by the concerned face of none other than my fearless fucked up alpha, Jacob Black.

"Tell me something, Black, did Doc pump some freaky new medicine into me or what?" I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes, rubbing them until the spots of light disappeared.

Confusion settled in his eyes as he gazed at me. I rolled my eyes, wondering why he was there and not someone like Seth or Ness or even Alice. Actually, Alice or Seth would have been pretty good; Ness was still on my shit list.

"I'm not sure," he said dimly. He ran his hand through his close cropped hair then rubbed the back of his neck, both nervous habits of his.

"What happened?" I asked once I gathered my bearings again. I pushed thoughts of my dad to the side for the time being because what I needed to know was what happened to me and Olivia. "All I remember… are her eyes… and blood."

"We're not really sure what happened, Leah." He shifted his weight back and forth, from foot to foot. The awkwardness he exuded was stifling and filled the room. Jacob Black was definitely _not_ behaving like a real alpha in that moment.

"Jake, why are you here?" I finally asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. "Where's Seth?"

"Seth is with Edward and Alice." His eyes left my face to stare out the window and he took a step away from the bed. Something big was up, I could smell it.

"And where exactly are _they_?"

He backed up further, still unwilling to meet my gaze. I growled softly, tugging at the sheets that _still_ held my legs captive. _Seriously, why the hell did the vamps get such annoying sheets? They don't even use them_.

"Leah, Carlisle said you should stay in bed."

"Where are they?" Finally –_finally_—I escaped and got out of the bed. I was buck ass naked except for a thin hospital gown that fit loosely on my body. "And where the fuck are my clothes?"

"Esme!" Jake boomed, running out of the room. _What a fucking pussy_, I snickered mentally. I heard the quick, light footsteps he took as he ran, apparently down some stairs and straight out the door. "Esme," he called out again.

"You've seen me in a lot less, Jacob!" I yelled out, running to the window and cupping my hands around my mouth. A sudden bout of dizziness over took me and I wobbled on my feet. "Where's Olivia?" Olivia was the only explanation to my wooziness and I had to find her.

"Carlisle is tending to her, Leah," Mama Cullen answered smoothly. I whirled around to find her standing a few feet behind me, worry coloring her golden eyes.

"Where… where are they, Esme?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. Mama Cullen had a greater effect on my temper than Moody Man did.

"They're at the hospital, and before you ask why they're there and not here, it's because there were too many people around that saw her bleed so we couldn't bring her here. Sweetheart, are you okay?" She took a slow, deliberate step forward, opening her arms to me. I collapsed into her embrace, clinging to her and feeling empty all of the sudden. _It's the little things that finally and truly break us_. Sobs tore out of my throat and I let my pieces fall before the vampire's eyes. She just held me wordlessly, rubbing small, perfect circles on my back and cooing gently.

"It's as if everything is either too good to be anything but a dream or too horrible to be anything but a nightmare. How am I supposed to deal with any of it? I'm going insane, completely out of my mind." I blubbered about the unfairness of being the only she wolf in history, about having to be trapped in a pack, about being trapped in the same unchanging body while my imprint would age, about imprinting on a girl, about coming to terms with being different in every which way, about seeing my dead father in what felt like the realest dream ever and above all, about dealing with the love of my life, my soul mate, possibly dying before I admitted my feelings.

Once my tears slowed and hiccups disappeared, she held me at arm's length; her fingers clasped my shoulders while her eyes locked with my own.

"That's a lot to deal with alone, Leah," she finally said. Her voice was like that of a seasoned mother, and in a way, that's exactly what she was.

"I know and I wasn't going to deal with it alone. I planned to rally us all in with our own version of a council meeting after I had a talk with Olivia. I wasn't exactly going to tell her anything about who and what we are but I wanted to let some, if not all, of my feelings be known – minus the imprint. What do I do now? I'm so confused. Nothing makes sense anymore and that's saying something. I live in a world where my eyes are open to so much but I can't think straight. My thoughts… they're so jumbled."

"Let's take it all one step at a time, okay? What do you want to deal with right now?" A knowing glint touched her eyes as she pulled her hands away from me.

"I want to see Olivia and make sure she's okay. I want to hold her and at least let her know that she has me. Esme, do you know who's gone to visit her? How long have I been out?"

"Carlisle said that only her mother, sister and cousin have gone to see her. You've been out cold for the past five hours. Her cousin is still with her now, I believe."

"Her dad and brother haven't stopped by?" I asked, shocked at the thought. From everything Olivia told me about the two, I knew that they were all pretty close; even her sister Ellie was close to them.

"No, but I believe that is because they weren't able to get a hold of them. I'm sure Olivia's mother will notify them as soon as possible though." She offered up a small smile before clapping her hands together and turning towards the door. "Let's go now; I'm driving."

_That_ caused a small grin to pull at my lips. It was a well-known fact that her gentle nature was absolutely _not_ reflected in her driving. She was nearly as reckless and fast as Edward, Alice and even me.

"You got it, Mama C."

I guess us wolves really did have an issue with rapidly changing moods, _oh well_. It made dealing with shit a lot easier… _sometimes_.

* * *

**I tried to make that as flowy as I could but I'm not sure how well I did. Some of you might be a little confused and that's okay, message me or something if ya have any specific questions. What do you think of the long lost Black wolf? It should be pretty interesting to see how this wolf gets along with all mighty alpha Jake when time comes for them to really interact. Maybe they get along, maybe they wanna tear each other's jugulars out, who knows?**

**If anyone is interested in Beta'ing this fic, Pm me, yeah? (:**

Again, anyone that enjoys **Glee (Santana) fics**, I have **one in the working**, it might only be a** one-shot, but I have an idea for a full on story** if enough people like it. If I continue with _that_ story, it would be a **Brittana** fic fosho. (I love me some Brittana and fem slash.)  
The **story has been posted**, so if ya like my weird story telling mind, keep an eye out for it!  
**It's called, _To serve and_**_** Protect**_

**Hope everyone has had a great year so far! (: take care til next time!**

**P.S. **look for me on** tumblr at crazy-lady-wolf .tumblr .com **(without the spaces, obviously lol)


	9. Author's (kinda sad) Note

**So, I'm pretty sad to say that my laptop crashed and I lost everything for this story. I was stupid enough to not back it up onto a jump drive and now I have to pay for the consequences and start from scratch. But don't worry, I refuse to give up on this or any of my other stories, it'll just take some more time. I want to apologize to you for the delay (I know I already take long enough). **

**I'm hoping that my ideas are still running around in my mind because from the little slithers of memory I have of the outline I made, it was pretty awesome. I feel a little discouraged because my mind is too scattered at the moment with a lot of school and friend stuff getting to me. Writing the stories I'm writing helped as an escape and now I have to cross my fingers and hope that, if I don't remember what I had planned, I think up some other awesome ideas. With that said, I'm thinking within the next three weeks this and another of my fics will be updated. I will reread them, re-do my research and hopefully come up with something worthy of my favorite she-wolf and lesbian couple (Brittana). **

**Also, I know a lot of you have great ideas and opinions. I'd be super grateful for anything ya wanna share with me. My friend has been the only one who reads my first drafts and tells me if the content is decent. She's currently away on vacation from technology and any form of communication, _so_ I'd love to know if anyone wants to get a sneak peek at my work and comment or even act like a beta. **

**Thanks for being patient with me and reading this fic, it means a lot.**

**And I'll throw ya a bone, next chapter will include 2 points of view as well as 3 reunions and maybe some sweet lady kisses, who knows? **


End file.
